Entwined
by Shiruri-Nechan
Summary: AU, 2014. A TMNT fan is pulled into their world, but could it be that she belonged there all along? Serenity and her new friends may just learn that all things are connected on a far deeper level than she thought possible when Shredder comes after them. Turtles X OCs, no lemons
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** **Nope, don't own TMNT. Wish I did though.**

 **A/N: THIS IS AN A/U! Some of my coworkers gave me the idea for this fiction while I was working on Phoenix Call. Here's hoping it will turn out how we want it to. The shenanigans in this chapter have, unfortunately, happened in our store at some point. The names of some peeps have been changed, for obvious reasons, but I asked their permission to put the in my story. I don't plan on putting myself in the story, although I may make a cameo later. This will be an OCxTurtle, if there are pairings you think would be good, let me know. In this, the turtlles are older, late 20's. Happy reading!**

Entwined

Chapter 1: The Daily Things

"What's the purpose of this again?" Leonardo sighed.

"Shredder set up a new base. We need to move so we can keep an eye on him."

But, Leo had to admit, he already missed their home in New York and he longed to stretch his legs. Long hours in the Shellraiser gave him too much time to think. Shredder had set up another base of operations in a small town in Texas, of all places. It had been made to look like a rural research center to study agriculture. The people were curious, of course, but the newness of the building had died off fairly quickly as people went about their daily lives. Leo shook his head. The people in this town were simple and honest. While refreshing, he worried that Shredder would have an easy time taking advantage of the people's kindness. He couldn't let that happen.

OoO

Serenity, or Reni for short, checked the time again and sighed. 1:30pm and not one of her reading group or even one of her team members were anywhere to be seen. She fiddled with her headphones, reading fanfiction until a heavy thump on the table caught her attention. Her friend Chris, a cashier, was smiling down at her. Pulling her earbuds out, Reni stifled a yawn as Chris pulled a chair out and sat in front of her.

"So, how are you today?"

"Well, I finish the dot com training today. Like I don't remember it all from last year but hey, it means I don't have to be on the service desk." Reni laughed.

"That's always a good thing. I don't think I could cashier."

"I think you'd be good at it. You have such an even temper."

Reni snorted. "Yeah, sure. Besides, you and the other cashiers are always in here talking about what goes on at the front. Remember that guy that was wandering around drunk and half naked harassing cashiers for their phone numbers?Chris shook his head grinning. "It's _always_ Henry that people are afraid of."

"He only _looks_ threatening. He's the biggest teddy bear in the store. I'd be more afraid of little Rosa on a warpath, as far as salaried managers go."

Manager Rosa, who had just walked into the lounge from the offices, eyed them as a slow grin spread across her face. "Yes, I'm the scariest thing in this building. And who you calling little?" She tugged gently on Reni's raven ponytail. "I'm 5'3" of pure intimidation."

Chris couldn't hold it. He split laughing. "I have to go back. See you later."

Another manager, a lanky middle-aged man, came speeding through the lounge. He stopped and changed direction when he saw Reni. "Hey, I know you don't clock in until 2, but I thought I'd let you know some good news. Truck's 1600 pieces and there's 6 of ya'll today."

Reni smiled. "That's awesome. What's the catch?"

Dave grinned sheepishly. "Can your team help throw the truck? We're short on unloaders."

"Sure."

Jim smiled. "Thanks, you guys are awesome. I'll take you off the zone then."

The woman nodded, turning her attention to the newcomer at the table in the chair next to her. _Finally!_ "Hey Kay, how's it going kiddo?" Kaylee scooted closer and put her head on Reni's shoulder.

"I don't wanna do this today, Reni. I was up all night." The elder girl frowned.

"Was he bothering you again, little one?" Kaylee nodded against her mentor's shoulder. Reni frowned. She took her responsibilities as team lead very seriously. As a result, most of the team thought of her as an elder sister. She was usually the first to laugh and try to lighten the mood, but also the first to come to the defense of any of them. Normally, she wouldn't meddle in any of their love lives, but Kaylee was different. She knew the younger girl's ex-fiance from outside of work. "I'm walking you out tonight, no arguments."

An hour and a half later, sweat trickled down Reni's back. She had tossed her vest off long ago, as well as her working apron. Her team had followed her lead. When Dave had said something about them not being in uniform, Reni had simply pointed to the broken fan that sat useless at the end of recieving.

"It's 100 degrees outside and some dumbass broke the fan. We're not here to die of heat stroke."

OoO

"It's soooooo hooooot, bros!"

The turtle brothers had found shelter in an old abandoned house in the woods. It had plenty of room, and even sported a small storm bunker and a barn. A power line ran fairly close, much to Donnie's delight, and a small lake glimmered off to one side. Mikey had wanted to go swimming almost immediately.

"We're not goofing off just yet, Mikey. We still need to find a place to get supplies. Donnie? And leads?"

Donnie scowled. "There's a small town not too far from here. We can look around it if you want. Looks like the only store open after sundown is pretty big."

Leo frowned. "Security?"

"Their camera system's pretty old. I'm surprised they haven't updated it. I can loop old footage if we need to go in, but this particular one has a lot of skylights. We can check it out unnoticed."

Raph snorted. "Yeah, 'cause our normal disguises will work in this heat. We _can't_ go in there, genius."

Leo's lips made a thin line. "We may have to chance it at some point, Raph. We can't live off what we brought from New York forever. But for tonight, we need to set up a perimeter and see where our nearest neighbors are."

"THEN can we go swimming, Leo? Pleeeeease?"

Leo rubbed his temples. "Sure Mikey, then we can go swimming."

OoO

"You ready kiddo?" Kaylee nodded, clocking out while her mentor shoved her badge in her locker. Looping their arms together, the pair walked out the front entrance and into the night. As they reached Kaylee's car, Reni noted nothing amiss. She shined her pocket flashlight in the backseat and underneath before she let Kaylee get in the car with a hug and a promise to be careful on the way home. Reni then walked a couple spaces farther to her own vehicle, a rugged 4x4 jeep that could take her over the rough country backroads with no problems.

The drive home was fairly uneventful, and Reni arrived home around a half hour later. She chose to live several miles into the woods, away from nosy, noisy neighbors. The closest building to her place was an old, unused farmstead deeper into the woods. She stretched as she got out of her jeep, unaware of a pair of cobalt eyes following her every move.


	2. Chapter 2: Where Worlds Meet

Entwined

Chapter 2: Where Worlds Meet

The brothers watched the woman for a couple of weeks. What they saw intrigued Leo. She was apparently off during the weekends and kept a fairly tidy home. She enjoyed the woods around her ranch house quite often, and even had made daily trips to the lake that Mikey had grown to love. He'd talked to his brothers about her habit, as her home was only about a quarter of a mile from their new hideout. The last thing they needed was for her to see or hear Mikey doing a belly flop and decide to investigate. She seemed to enjoy meditating in the early morning hours by the water, before the day heated up. The one thing that puzzled him was that she was always alone. No friends or relatives ever came to call, even the mailman was kept at a distance by her long, winding driveway. Not that he wasn't glad it was only her, as others would increase the chances of him and his brothers being discovered, but it just wasn't normal to be all alone. Against his better judgment, he peeked at her mail one evening while she was at work to get her name. Donnie could surely get some info on her, for future reference of course.

Returning to the hideout, Leo found his genius brother tinkering away with a piece of junk he had found.

"Hey Donnie, care to help research our neighbor?"

"Sure, come into the computer room and we'll see what we can find. You got her name?"

"Yeah, Serenity Flaire. Hey Mikey, tonight's your night to watch her, don't forget."

Mikey grinned and flashed a thumbs up. "No problem bro, watching pretty women is my THANG!"

Raph smacked him in the back of the head, making the exuberant turtle yelp.

"Idiot."

OoO

Reni sighed, replacing her badge in her locker and grabbing her purse. Tonight had been hard, but she made sure everything was covered as best it could be. She was off the next couple days, so she grabbed extra groceries and necessities before heading out. The adreneline in her system slowly drained as she drived, making her eyes droop slightly as she pulled in the drive. Killing the engine, she slowly opened her door and stretched her muscles. _Man, I'll sleep good tonight at least._ She opened the back hatch and had started grabbing sacks when she heard a noise that made her pause. I sounded like something heavy falling out a tree nearby.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

OoO

 _Crap! Ok bro, just be still and silent and she won't come looking_. Mikey thought as he sat quietly where he had fallen. He had wanted to try to get a little closer than they usually did so he could brag to Raph, but it seems his plan backfired. He had slipped on a slick spot on the tree he had positioned himself in and it sent him tumbling down. He landed on his ankle funny, and it felt like it was on fire. He didn't dare move to check it, however, or call his bros until the chick was inside her house. IF she went inside her house. She was still looking around, and had dug a small flashlight out of one of her pockets. Crap.

OoO

"Hello...?" Reni cautiously stepped into the woods a couple feet, shining her flashlight around. She was sure she'd heard something. If there was a prowler, she didn't want to sleep until they were dealt with. Fingering her boxknife with her free hand, she continued to step into the woods. He light fell onto what seemed to be a large turtle to her right and she blinked. _That's pretty big even for an alligator snapper._ But the shell pattern wasn't like an alligator snapper. Regardless, Reni kept a distance as she moved around the shell. She'd seen firsthand what big snapping turtles could do, and even though she was unsure of the species offhand, she didn't want it to take a hand off. As she came around, she frowned internally. Legs and arms came into view, as well as a head. Baby blue eyes looked into her own curious green ones. Mikey shut his eyes, preparing for the woman to freak on him.

"Oh my, would you like some help?" Mikey's eyes snapped open. Reni was offering him her free hand to help him up. Blue eyes brightened.

"You're not afraid of me?"

Reni tilted her head. "Should I be? I bet I could outrun you, seeing as you obviously hurt your ankle," she said, pointing to the swollen joint.

"Well, no, but most people react with fear when they see a mutant."

"I'm not most people. In fact, I don't even belong here. But, we should probably get your ankle looked at before that story. Come on, you can be my guest for dinner tonight while we ice that down. I got pizza. My name's Serenity, by the way, but most people call me Reni."

"I'm Michaelangelo, but my bros call me Mikey."

Mikey got on his good ankle, with Reni's help. He grinned when she put his arm around herself and told him to lean on her for support. She was surprisingly strong. They made their way into the house, and Reni deposited Mikey on the couch in front of the TV, offering him the remote and a soda while she retrieved her icepack. With the joint iced, Reni got her momentarily forgotten groceries and brought them inside, put them away, and popped a pizza in the oven. She then made her way back over to Mikey.

"Alright, can I see how your ankle's doing Mikey?"

At Mikey's nod, Reni lifted the pack and gently ran her fingers over the joint. The swelling had reduced enough for her to wrap it. Pulling the bandages out of her first aid drawer by the couch, she began wrapping the abused joint.

Mikey watched her as she worked. She was truly unafraid of him. Like she had seen giant turtle mutants her whole life. "You said you didn't belong here. Why did you say that?"

Reni kept her eyes on his ankle as she replied. "Let's eat first, then I'll show you okay? Pizza's almost done."

They ate quietly, and before Reni was really ready they were done. Taking her plate and Mikey's to the kitchen and dumping them in the dishwasher, she disappeared down the hallway and returned a moment later with a dusty cardboard box. She set it carefully on the coffee table, taking extra care not to jostle Mikey's foot, and opened it. Mikey's eyes widened, and without thinking he reached in and pulled out a little action figure. It was Raph!

"You see, Mikey, I somehow got pulled here from another dimension where you and your brothers and everyone are characters in a comic book series."

"This. Is. So. COOL!" Mikey had set up the Raphael figure on the table and dug out his other brothers before he found himself. Under the figures were old comics, all featuring himself and his brothers, and even Master Splinter was there!

"Mikey." Excited blues met serious greens. "This has to be our secret for now."

"But my brothers would love this!" Reni sighed.

"I know they would, but it might cause complications. Please, Michaelangelo, promise me that you won't say anything to your brothers, at least for now. It's my best-kept secret, and if anything were to happen, I don't want to put you or your brothers in danger. This world needs you."

Mikey pouted, but reluctantly agreed after Reni said he could come by on his patrols and hang and read her comics and eat more pizza with her. Reni, for her part, enjoyed the excitable turtle's company. It livened up her quiet home.


	3. Chapter 3: Wondering

Entwined

Chapter 3: Wondering

 _The next day..._

Mikey hummed as Leo lead the brothers through their daily training. Reni had told him about a hidden campsite she used as a secret hideout sometimes when things bothered her, and it even had a sweet secret entrance on top of a ridge overlooking to the lake. Nobody would notice it if they didn't know it was there, and it was fairly close to the turtles hideaway. She had said she would meet him there after he was done training and they could hang out. Mikey couldn't wait! He loved that he had made a new friend already. It was even better that she was interesting and not afraid of him in the least. Even with April, it had taken several weeks for her to stop flinching every time one of them walked into the room. Reni had been completely unafraid of him, going so far as to nod off next to him on the couch while they were watching a movie the first night they met. Mikey had been sure to clean up his mess before he left her house, being careful not to wake Reni. He felt like it was the least he could do.

The brothers wrapped up training finally, with Mikey being the first to run off with a whoop in the direction of the lake. The three older turtles shook their heads, some things never changed. Even though Mikey had progressed with them in training, he was still a big kid inside. Raph and Leo hit the showers, and Donnie decided that since both bathrooms in the house were in use, he might as well follow Mikey to the lake. At least it would be cool, and it had been some time since he and Mikey had hung out.

Donnie made the short walk through the forest to the lake's edge at a leisurely pace, but frowned when he didn't see Mikey. Now that he thought about it, his younger brother HAD been acting a little off, and then there was the night he had come home with a badly sprained ankle already wrapped. Donnie hadn't said anything, and the other brothers had accepted Mikey's excuse that he had brought an extra roll of wrap from New York in his belt pouch. The genius turtle hadn't bought it though. He quickly took out his phone and sent a quick message.

 _Mikey, where did you go? I was thinking that we could swim together since we haven't hung out in a while._

OoO

Mikey was up the ridge and at the campsite in no time flat. Reni had made it there ahead of him, setting up a couple of hammocks between two big oak trees. She looked up from where she was tying the last knot as Mikey entered the small clearing.

"Hey Reni! Wow, this place is cool!"

Reni chuckled. "Thanks. Hey, I brought snacks if you're hungry. I'm sure training takes a lot of energy."

Mikey was about to take her up on the offer when his phone jingled merrily. He groaned. What now? Quickly, he checked the message from Donnie and turned to face Reni.

"Donnie wants to hang out, but I want to hang out with you too. When can we let my brothers hang out with us, Reni?"

Reni fidgeted nervously. She knew from the series that Donnie wasn't violent, and would assess the situation before coming to any conclusions. But could she count on his discretion? Mikey was still looking at her with those big, pleading eyes and she felt like a sucker.

"You can bring Donatello - and ONLY Donatello- here to hang with us. Make sure he knows this is a SECRET, Mikey, and don't tell him about what I showed you last night until you get back here."

She watched Mikey grin and quickly texted his brother before turning back the way he came. Reni shook her head. Yup, she was definately a sucker for blue eyes. It was something her younger sister had used as leverage before she was cast into this world. The little fart was always batting those sparkling blues at her to get Reni to share her TMNT comics.

OoO

Donnie stared at the phone in his hand.

 _I have a secret friend and you can meet them but you have to keep them a secret from Raph and Leo. They would freak my friend out and I really like them. We have a secret camp too. Can you keep it a secret?_

Well, that would explain Mikey's ankle at least. The smart turtle couldn't help but be curious about Mikey's new friend, even though he'd feel badly about keeping a secret from Raph and Leo. However, some small part of him justified it, saying that he needed see what his younger brother had gotten himself into THIS time. Decision made, he shot a text back.

 _Ok, I promise to keep your secrets._

A moment later, a small pebble hit the water in front of Donnie, making him jump. He looked around, and saw Mikey crouched down on a high ridge overlooking the lake and motioning for him to follow.

OoO

Back at the abandoned house, Leo and Raph finished their showers and headed into the kitchen for a snack.

"So Fearless, what did you and Don find out about that woman?"

Leo frowned. "Not much, really. She works at a store in town, no family, and no real friends. She has a lot of people she talks to on social media, but it seems like they're all coworkers. Donnie hacked her account, and she's declined most invitations to social events. The most interesting things were from several years ago when she apparently had some sort of mental breakdown. Hospital records say she kept screaming that it couldn't be real and that Shredder was going to come for her knowledge."

Raph scowled. "Think she's been hurt by him, or the Foot?"

"It's possible. After her breakdown, she moved here from New York. Donnie found out that she apparently bought a big chunk of land out here with inheritance from a wealthy uncle. Maybe the uncle got caught up with something he wasn't supposed to and she found out."

"It'd be a good reason for her to keep to herself."


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee

Entwined

Chapter 4: Coffee

Reni looked over the two hammocks. She knew the guys had been training and were probably tired out. Smirking, she went over to one of the trees opposite the hammocks and climbed up. _Good thing my work built up my muscles, or I'd have never made this without falling on my ass._ Reni settled on a large branch with a gentle crook, letting the tree practically cradle her among the leaves. A few moments after she settled, Mikey came bursting back into the clearing.

"I brought Donnie, and he promised to not tell the others~!" Mikey sang loudly before looking around. "Hey, where'd she go?"

"Up here, Mikey," Came a feminine voice from above them.

Mikey pouted. "Up where, dudette? I can't see you."

A shifting sound came from a nearby tree, setting Donnie on edge and making him reach unconciously for his staff. What kind of creature had Mikey befriended? The shifting seemed to notice and paused.

"Don't be afraid of me, Donnie. I won't hurt you or your brothers in any way. I've held your secret faithfully for many years, after all."

Curiosity ignited in Donnie's mind, but he didn't take his hand off his Bo staff until he noticed Mikey giving him a dirty look. Sheepishly, Donnie put his hand back at his side. A moment later, a foot emerged from the foliage above them. Turning his head upwards, Donnie stared at Reni as she lay on the tree branch with her head resting on her arms. She smiled gently down at him.

"Hello, Donatello. I'm pleased to finally meet you."

"Yeah, bro, Reni knows all about us! She got dragged here from another world where we're comic book heros and action figures! She's totally cool with us being giant turtle mutants!"

Donnie's expression turned calculating. "Another world? What is he talking about, Miss Flaire?"

Reni laughed. "I assume you've already tried researching me, huh? It'd be a lot easier to show you, if you'll indulge me in a short walk to my house?"

Donnie hesitated. It could be a trap. But Reni had already hopped out of the tree into Mikey's waiting arms and the pair were walking down a hidden path, chatting merrily. Reluctantly, Donnie followed.

A little later had Donatello seated on a soft couch, staring at the contents of the box Reni had shown him. Mikey had sprawled out on the floor with a soda and a comic, making the woman smile from the doorway of her kitchen.

"Donnie, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, um, yes please."

Reni giggled and returned a moment later with two cups, handing one to Donnie. "Iced coffee. I hope vanilla is ok. I got hooked on it by my coworkers."

"It's fine, thank you."

Reni sipped her drink as she watched Donnie piece together everything she had in the box - her old action figures, TMNT comics, a few movies, and under that her photo album from her other life. She stopped him from opening the album.

"Those are my memories, Donnie. Please leave them be."

Donnie could see the ache in her eyes, and he felt badly. He hadn't meant to intrude upon her privacy, not since she had been so open with everything else. He gently placed the album back in the box, and neatly re-stacked her comics on top of it. He them picked up one of the action figures, studying it.

"They're very cartoon-ish."

Reni shrugged. "Nobody from my world had actually SEEN any of you guys, so the artists did the best they could. The most realistic renditions were from the live-action movie, but a lot of it was computer graphics."

Mikey's eyes lit up at the mention of a movie. "Cool! Do you have the movie?"

OoO

Leo frowned, checking the time. Donnie and Mikey had been outside for a while. It wasn't unusual for Mikey to spend all of his spare time in the water, they were turtles after all, but his genius brother was often the first one out and tinkering again with whatever he had going.

"Hey Raph, have you seen Donnie in the past couple hours?"

OoO

 _Knock knock, you're about to get shell shocked!_

As the ending credits played, Reni couldn't help but laugh a little at Mikey's face. Both turtles had enjoyed the movie, but Mikey took special pleasure in the ending credits where it showed himself and Raphael pretending to be a bra on a billboard. Reni had seated herself between the two turtles, and at first Mikey had hugged her to his side. However, she extracted herself from him halfway through the movie. He just got too excited and the jostling around didn't feel good to her semi-sore muscles. His bouncing around had forced her to lean even farther away, which had her practically cuddled up to Donnie. The other turtle had blushed a bit, but understood that she was just trying to not get knocked around. A cheery jingle sounded from both turtles belts, catching the trio's attention. Donnie looked at his phone, and typed a quick response before turning to Reni and Mikey.

"That was Leo, he wants us to get home so we can make plans. Reni, thank you for the coffee - it was delicious."

"You're welcome. Come back any time guys. Just remember it's our secret, ok? Last thing I want is a full-blown freak-out from the other two."


	5. Chapter 5: A Simple Comfort

**A/N: Dedicated to cartoonlover2016 and kimah36 for being the first people to review! Happy reading, peeps.**

Entwined

Chapter 5: A Simple Comfort

Leo sighed. It was Sunday, his night to patrol and check on Serenity. He'd called his brothers home, scolding them for being gone so long without telling anyone. Donnie and Mikey had apologized, going so far as to offer to take his night of patrol. Leo declined, saying it wasn't THAT serious, they had just worried him.

Nodding to Raph, Leo decided it was time to get going. The blue-masked turtle made his way stealthily to the edge of the lake, but paused when he heard a soft sob. Cobalt eyes scanned the darkness. A faint pinprick of light could just barely be seen on a ridge above the lake. Silently, Leo melted into the shadows and made his way up. There, he was met with a sight that made his heart wrench.

Serenity was laying on a hammock with what looked like a photo album. A small camping lantern hung above her, eerily illuminating her as she continued to cry. Cautiously, Leo moved behind her and peeked over her shoulder. Photos of Reni and a younger girl with big blue eyes like Mikey's littered the pages. _Maybe this is her mysterious family._ Leo studied the girl in the photos. She looked a lot like Reni, they had the same wavy black hair and shining smile.

Leo noticed the sobs quieting, and carefully leaned to see Reni's face. _Ah._ She'd cried herself to sleep. Good thing it was safe out here with him and his brothers patrolling. Still, Leo felt bad for the woman. She couldn't be any older than he was, and she'd already lost her family. Thinking, Leo vanished into the night. He reappeared close to dawn, and laid a small bouquet of white poppies and mixed zinnia in the Reni's arms as she slept. He remembered reading somewhere that those particular flowers stood for consolation and thoughts of absent friends. It was a small, and anonymous, form of comforting the woman. Leo frowned when the blooms spilled everywhere. Taking them up again, he tore off a small strip of his cerulean bandana and tied them together. Satisfied with his work, he made his way out of her small camp and back toward his brothers, feeling good.

OoO

The turtles leapt gracefully through the shadows. Their initial survey of the town had been uneventful. It WAS a Monday night, after all. Kids had started school for the year, and adults were either busy helping with homework or out working. It made it a perfect time to get used to the new terrain.

"Hey Leo, are we going to check out that big store or what?"

"Yeah, we can go there next. Donnie, you said there were skylights on top of the building, right?"

"Right. We should be able to get a good look at the place without being seen. I'll go ahead and loop old footage until we can mark the positions of the cameras."

"Ok, let's get the Shellraiser then."

OoO

Reni's mind was still reeling from her weekend. She'd actually met two of the turtles! She'd found out from Donnie that they were here tracking the Foot, and that made her a little nervous. What if they had somehow found out about her? She'd done everything she could to lay low and stay off the radar, but what if it wasn't enough?

"Reni? Are you ok? You've been all jumpy and spacey all day."

Reni smiled. "I'm fine Kayleekins, just a little worried about things. Has Brian been back to your house?"

The petite girl slowly nodded and put her arms around Reni before bursting into tears. Alarmed, Reni ushered her to a quiet area of the store. She knew the others on the team would cover for them. Settling the distraught girl down on a bench, Reni rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Reni's tone was gentle, soft, but full of strength and protectiveness.

"When I got off work Saturday night, Brian was waiting for me at my house. He'd broken in already and stolen a bunch of stuff, but he waited for me. He threatened me, and my family. I'm scared that he'll come in the store next."

Reni frowned. "Did someone walk you out to your car last night?"

Kaylee nodded. "Clarissa did, thank goodness. He was waiting, but she blacked his eye and told him to get going or she was going to get his teeth knocked so far down his throat a tic tac parade would be coming out of his ass."

Reni smiled. She could always count on the other team lead to look after hers while she was off. The fact that Rissy was a 6' tall Amazoness incarnate with a protective nature similar to her own was generally enough to make most people think twice about messing with their teams. Apparently, Brian was not most people.

"Did you call the police? Tell them what happened?"

Kaylee rested her head against Reni's shoulder, prompting the older female to pull her into a comforting hug. "I tried, Reni, but they said there was nothing they could do since we had dated. They said it was a civil case."

"Well, that's bullcrap." Reni and Kaylee sat quietly together for a moment. "Hey, you know you're always safe here, right?"

The small girl smiled up at her mentor. "Yeah, I know. 'We're a team and we always look out for each other', right?"

Reni laughed. "That's right. Now, why don't you go wash your face and meet us back over in chemicals so we can finish up for the night, hmm?"

Kaylee giggled. "Yes Ma'am!"

Reni watched the girl go, before turning quickly on her heel and nearly bumping into a tall, bulky man. "Oh! I'm sorry! Wait, _Donnie?_ "

OoO

The turtles settled quietly over the big building, taking up stations over different skylights. Leo looked through the clear plexiglass, watching as customers milled around. Donnie had volunteered to go inside in disguise. Raph and Leo tensed as they saw him approaching a familiar mop of black hair around a corner. Raph groaned as Reni turned and appeared to apologize. Leo's eyes ran over her body language. If she was surprised to see someone wrapped up like it was snowing outside, she didn't let it show. Her posture was professional and courteous, and apparently Don was interacting well with her. Leo smirked. _Don't tell me Donnie's got a crush._ Raph snorted as the pair began walking towards the grocery section, talking and laughing like old friends.

"Well, it's good to know the genius is attracted to _women_. I was starting to wonder."

"We ALL wonder about you, Raph. You haven't so much as looked at a woman with passing interest."

"What's THAT supposed to mean, Mikey?"

"Guys, focus!"

OoO

"So your brothers are on the roof?"

"Yeah, they're watching so be careful. I just wanted to let you know in case something happened."

Reni nodded in understanding. "So I could redirect attention and cover from a tactical point of view. Very clever, Donnie. Just don't let your brothers tease you too much when you get back."

"Huh? Why would they do that?"

A lock of raven hair went flying as Reni tossed it over her shoulder sassily."Because, you're talking to a _girl_ , Donnie. What do you think they're going to think?"

Donnie couldn't help but groan.


	6. Chapter 6: Watchfulness

Entwined

Chapter 6: Watchfulness

Reni smiled a little as she arrived home. She'd made a couple of extra purchases on her way out of the store, and Donnie had remarked that he and his brothers would not be home before her, so she needed to be careful. She'd found the bouquet of flowers, of course, upon waking in her hammock, and knew by the strip of blue fabric who had left it. She was surprised that any of the turtles knew anything about the language of flowers, and it touched her heart that Leo had been so thoughtful. She wanted to return the favor.

Carefully, Reni unpacked the delicate azalea and hydrangea blooms and arranged them in a small vase. Smiling to herself, she tied a silky blue ribbon around the neck of the vase, along with a note of thanks. Reni then picked up her creation and began to quickly make her way through the darkened woods, picking along familiar paths.

OoO

The brothers were tired. Raph had given Donnie a lot of flack over what he deemed 'flirting with the sales clerks', but Donnie hadn't really minded. He thought Reni was pretty, but just didn't think of her like that. Mikey had gotten Raph off Donnie's shell, teasing him about being jealous that at least Don COULD talk to women. That resulted in Leo having to break up another argument on the way home.

"Alright, let's do a quick sweep and hit the sack. Everyone take a direction."

Leo watched his brothers take off in different directions, trying not to think about the headache that was blooming. Tiredly, he trekked down to the lake. Out of curiosity, he glanced towards the campsite he had stumbled upon the night before. Yes, once again there was a faint pinprick of light coming from what he knew was a small lantern. Leo sighed and decided he needed to check on the woman since she was so close to their home. He easily climbed the ridge and melted into the foliage, but was slightly taken aback by what he found. A lovely vase of azalea and hydrangea, with a small note attatched by a fluttering blue ribbon was the only occupant of the camp. Leo smiled. So she knew what his gift had meant and decided to reciprocate with one of her own. The note was unneeded, he knew what she was trying to convey.

 _Thank you for understanding, and please take care of yourself for me._

OoO

Reni woke up to the morning sun and stretched. Idly, she wondered if Leo had found her present. She hoped so. Her mind wandered to other topics as she changed and started out the door for her daily meditation. Reni was surprised when she found a small bouquet of blue violets sitting in her normal meditation spot. _Watchfulness. He's been watching me meditate?_ Glancing around, she picked up the blooms and laid them gently aside before dropping into her meditation.

OoO

Leo smirked from his hiding spot as Reni fingered the flowers he had gathered. He was enjoying this game with her, it wasn't one he could exactly play with his brothers. Something about Serenity brought out a playfulness in Leo that he couldn't help but find entertaining. He wondered what her response would be this time.

OoO

"Mikey, don't forget that tonight's your night for patrol."

"Aw, yeah!"

Leo paused. Mikey had been excited about his patrols for the past couple of weeks. Come to think of it, Donnie had been grumbling less also. Maybe he should follow tonight and see what was going on.

OoO

Reni hummed as she flitted about her home, lost in her thoughts. Mikey had texted her earlier saying it was his night for patrol, so he'd be over later. She'd replied smiling, saying she looked forward to his company. She really liked having Donnie over too. The smart turtle was quieter than Mikey, but they shared many a deep conversation over a late night cup of coffee. She knew it was only a matter of time before their little secret was discovered by the two older turtles. Idly, she wondered which one would be first. A tapping at the door drew Reni out of her thoughts.

"Come on in, Mikey, door's open!"

OoO

Leo frowned. Mikey was heading directly for Serenity's home. What was his baby brother trying to do, reveal himself? Leo watched carefully as his exuberant brother made a beeline for the front door. Cursing internally, Leo dashed to his side as he knocked gently.

"Mikey, what are you doing?"

 _"Come on in, Mikey, door's open!"_

Cobalt eyes widened and looked at his brother. Mikey stared up sheepishly at his oldest brother before gently turning the door handle and entering. Leo hesitated.

"Hey Reni? I kinda got followed."


	7. Chapter 7: A Picture's Worth

Entwined

Chapter 7: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

Reni didn't like the apology in Mikey's tone. Cautiously, she stepped around her kitchen island and peeked through the doorway. She saw Mikey shifting nervously in the entry, and behind him she could make out another figure with a fluttering blue bandana. _Leonardo. Crap._ Reni sighed.

"Come on in, Leonardo. Please, join me in the kitchen so we may talk. Mikey already knows how to make himself comfortable."

Leo entered cautiously. He didn't like that Serenity already knew his name, but Mikey had gone ahead of him and stretched over the couch. It was clear to Leo that his brother must have been here to see Serenity many times before. Colbalt eyes followed every move the woman made in the kitchen. Reni had busied herself making tea, setting out two cups and an orange soda. As if on cue, she grabbed the soda and tossed it behind her back at Mikey, who caught it without looking with a practiced ease. Reni then took her tea kettle off the heat and gently poured tea into both empty cups, offering one to Leo before taking a sip of her own.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but please understand that I mean you and your family no harm."

"How did you find out about us?"

Reni laughed gently. "I've known about you and your brothers my whole life, ever since before I can remember."

"Show him your goodies, Reni! Like you showed me and Donnie!"

Leo's eyes went wide as saucers and Reni choked on her tea. Alarmed cobalt met amused emerald in askance, and the raven haired woman shook her head.

"Not THAT kind of goodies, I assure you. He means my collection of comics and action figures. Wait here while I retrieve them."

Leo looked around the modestly-decorated kitchen while Reni went into a room down the hallway. He smiled slightly when he saw she had arranged the violets, zinnia, and poppies in a simple vase in the window above the sink. Leo was glad that his gifts were appreciated.

Reni sighed. She was dragging out this damn box more than she cared for. She may as well just leave it out, or she'd have to get it out again when Raph came to call. Hefting the heavy load, she made her way back to the kitchen. Or, at least, she tried to.

Leo saw it seconds before it happened, and was already in motion as Reni's foot slipped on Mikey's skateboard he'd left in the hallway. Time seemed to slow as emerald eyes widened in surprise, meeting his as he scooped her up bridal style before she could fall. The contents of the box spilled at Leo's feet, and he stared. Cartoon versions of himself and his brothers smiled up from the open pages of several comic books, and plastic turtle action figures clattered against the wall. Mikey came running.

"Hey, are you guys ok? Ooooh, wait, am I interrupting something?"

It was then that Leo noticed exactly how close he was holding Serenity. To complete the damning picture, she had thrown her arms around his neck out of reflex and was holding on to him for dear life, face partially buried in his plastron. Leo was about to set her down when a camera flash went off.

"Yep, Donnie will get a kick out of this one, since he got teased so much the other night for talking to her in the store." Reni frowned.

"Mikey, you shouldn't tease your brothers," she gently scolded as Leo set her on her feet and moved away. "They're some of the only people you can count on to always have your back."

"Well, technically, I wasn't teasing Don, Raph was. Speaking of, since Leo knows now too, can we just go ahead and get Donnie to bring Raph over?" Baby blues shined hopefully.

"Ugh, fine, just quit giving me that _look_." Reni grabbed her phone.

 _'Hey Donnie. Can you grab Raph and come over? I'll explain when you get here.'_

OoO

At the old farmstead, Donnie looked at his phone as a cheery jingle sounded. His eye ridges furrowed as he read Reni's quick message. Had something happened? As he got up to go convince Raph to come with him, another jingle told him he had a picture message. He couldn't hold back the snicker at the photo Mikey had sent him. Raph looked up at his younger brother questioningly.

"Apparently, Leo's found himself in a 'situation' and needs our help. Mikey's already there."

"What's funny about Leo needing help?"

Donnie couldn't hold back the smile as he showed Raphael the picture Mikey had sent. Raph's neon green eyes widened for a moment before he fell off the couch laughing.

"Fearless needs help with a _woman?_ What, does he need help setting the mood or something?"

Donnie shook his head. "We won't know what's going on until we get there."

Raph snorted. "May as well get going then. Man, he is NEVER going to live this down!"

OoO

Leo knelt beside Reni as she began to gather the scattered comics and dvds. He was intrigued as much by them as by the woman beside him.

"Reni, how long have you lived here?" Reni frowned.

"Here as in this town or here as in this world?"

"As in this world."

"Almost ten years. I woke up and noticed the world around me had changed on my eighteenth birthday. My room was the same, and all the possesions in it, but outside of it was completely foreign. I had a bit of a breakdown before moving down here."

Leo quietly studied the young woman. "Why didn't you come find us, I'm sure you could have?"

Reni nodded, placing a warm hand over his. "I thought about it at first, but I realized that I would be a liability. The best thing I could do was move into obscurity with the hope that by doing so, your secret would be a little safer. I have no family here, and I for damn sure don't date, even though it's not for a lack of interested parties. Most of them are pigs anyway."

Leo was floored. Here was this woman who owed him and his brothers nothing, yet she had protected them at the cost of her personal happiness. "Couldn't you have just burned all this and forgotten about us? Made a new life, been happy?"

Reni shook her head. "I can't forget about you guys," she began softly. "It'd be like forgetting a piece of who I am, like forgetting Faith and my other family. Would you want to forget your brothers?"

Leo was quiet, but shook his head. If something similar happened to him, he would cradle the memories of his brothers and Sensei in her heart forever.

"HEY RENI, LEO! RAPH AND DONNIE ARE HERE!"


	8. Chapter 8: Hyacinth

Entwined

Chapter 8: Hyacinth

Raph sat quietly with his brothers in the tidy living room while Reni bustled around in the kitchen getting pizza ready for her extra guests. His brothers had brought him up to speed on everything Reni had told them.

"She could have outed us any time she wanted to, sold us to Shredder or the media, or worse. What kept her from it this whole time?"

"Morals, Raph, among other things." Reni answered flatly as she returned to the living room, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel before tossing it at the hothead. "Why do you always have to believe the worst about other people?"

"You don't know me, woman. For all I know, you're working for Shredder and plan to kill us all!" Raph had steadily gotten louder until he was roaring in Serenity's face. Reni, for her part, stood tall. She gently put her hand on Raph's shoulder, making him back up so she had some breathing room.

"Your accusations are understandable, but unfounded. Anger is a false emotion, Raphael, and you won't be able to control it until you understand _why_ you feel so angry. Otherwise, you're no better than a puppet."

The timer sounded from the kitchen, making Reni excuse herself once more. Mikey snickered.

"Raph just got TOLD. That was way better than any of Sensei's lectures about anger."

OoO

Leo quietly followed Reni into the kitchen, where she was muttering indignantly to herself about men with anger issues. Leo chuckled, gaining her attention.

"I'm sorry, Leo, if I overstepped my boundaries by telling Raph off, but he seriously needs to get a handle on that." Leo shrugged.

"Maybe it will wake him up. It was a very perceptive argument you made."

Reni smiled. "Thank you, Leo. Ready for the stampede?"

Leo laughed. "Only if you are, shorty."

Reni's eyes went wide, and she marched up to Leo. "I'm not that much shorter than you!" She huffed, poking him on his plastron playfully and making the turtle smirk.

"But you're still only here," Leo put a hand on top of Reni's head. She came to around his cheekbones.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry I can't be way up here, " Reni returned the gesture, stretching her arm up and placing a hand on top of Leo's head. She smirked as cobalt eyes widened, thinking she had won whatever silly contest they had began. She sauntered back to where she was setting the table, not realizing just how close they had been at that moment. Leo had noticed though, his normal calm being strained for a moment when she had had to lean on him to reach the top of his head properly. He shook his head to clear it as Reni called his brothers in for food.

After they all ate, Mikey had begged with puppy eyes to watch the TMNT movie again. Reni relented, earning an understanding look from Leo. It was hard to resist Mikey when he made that face, he knew from experience. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph claimed the couch, all sharing a secret smile, when Reni turned around from putting the movie on. The only open seat was next to Leo on the loveseat. Mikey couldn't help the wide grin that plastered itself on his face.

"Lovebirds gonna sit on the looooooooveseat." Reni rolled her eyes.

"We're not lovebirds, Mikey. Hush, the movie's starting."

OoO

Leo woke up early the next morning. In his rush to join Reni for meditation, he tripped over something that had been left on their doorstep. A big watergun and a beautiful red hyacinth flower. Leo smiled at her message. _Play with me?_ He quickly snatched up his gun. He filled it with lake water before beginning his hunt.

Reni watched her hiding spot high on a tree branch overlooking the lake. Leo had started in the wrong direction, and she frowned. It wouldn't be any fun at all if he never found her. Cautiously, she poked the colorful tip of her gun out of her hiding place and squeezed the trigger. Her aim was dead on, squirting Leo right in the back of the head. She quickly pulled her toy back as he whipped around, looking for the source of the water that was now trickling down his shell. Reni blinked and he was gone.

"You can't sneak around a ninja." Leo's soft voice was like a rich velvet in Reni's ear. He had used his ninjutsu to make his way behind her in the tree in record time. The sassy woman leaned back against him, pinning him between her and the tree. Leo's breath hitched as he realized she was only in her swimsuit. _Damn._

"No, but I can squirt one when he starts going the wrong way." Reni smiled up at him before standing on the branch and running towards the lake. At the end, she caught a hidden rope and swung out over the deep part of the lake and jumped with a whoop, splashing down into the water.

"Don't be chicken, Leo! The water's great!"


	9. Chapter 9: Foreboding

Entwined

Chapter 9: Foreboding

"Leo seems to be having fun."

Donnie was watching his brother and Reni's antics in the water from the kitchen window as he drank his morning coffee. It had been a long time since any of them had seen Leo actually _play_ , and the sight made the gentle genius smile. Mikey grinned at him from the other side of the kitchen.

"What did I tell you? Those two are perfect for each other!" Donnie frowned.

"They WOULD be a great match, but you can't force things like that Mikey."

"They're out there acting like a couple of teenagers! I think everyone except them, and maybe Raph, can see how quickly they're falling!"

"Mikey, a successful romantic relationship can take several months to cultivate, and many years to mature."

Raph snorted. "Yeah, 'cause we know SO much about THAT subject. We're freaks, Donnie. Mutants. We're not meant to have that kind of relationship with anyone."

"Aww, but just look at them, Raphie! If I found a nice girl like that who doesn't care that I'm a giant turtle, I'd settle down, maybe have a couple kids." Mikey propped an elbow on the windowsill, lost in his thoughts with a faraway look on his face. Donnie shook his head, finished his coffee, and turned to face Raph.

"Whatever you believe, Leo deserves this chance at happiness, to have someone to talk to besides us and Sensei."

Raph looked out the window as Donnie retreated to his computer room. Reni and Leo were laying side by side on the shore, laughing and talking. Raph snickered as Leo apparently said something to get the dark-haired woman riled up, and she punched his older brother playfully. Maybe she wasn't that bad.

OoO

 _A couple weeks later_

"Hey, Raph, come on, we need to make a supply run."

"Why can't we just let Reni get our stuff? She's there anyway!"

"I need SOMEONE to have my back, Raph. Mikey's out, he isn't feeling good, and Leo's still mooning over those flowers Reni gave him for whatever reason."

Raph laughed at the mention of the surprise Leo had discovered that afternoon. He had gone to take a walk with Reni that morning, coming home around midday with a small bouquet. He had headed directly to his room to put them in a vase, shutting the door and asking to be alone. When asked, he had simply told Donnie that he needed to meditate.

Leo sat on his bed, staring at the hidden message in the vase. Reni had presented the flowers to him as he left her home so she could ready herself for work. White acacia blossoms. _Concealed Love._ Pink camellias. _Longing for you_. Did she return his feelings? He laid back to stare at the ceiling, smiling and feeling like his heart would burst.

OoO

Reni couldn't help the nervous smile that danced across her face as she worked. She couldn't believe she actually gave those flowers to Leo, she'd been so nervous that she'd nearly dropped them. Checking her phone for the time, Reni noticed a message from Donnie saying he would be in the store in a bit. Reni shot a quick reply, giving him the green light, before moving most of her team out of grocery for the night. She would stay and finish the last bit with Kaylee. Emerald eyes dimmed as they ran over the younger girl's form. _She's exhausted herself worrying._ Brian had been escorted out of the building on more than one occasion over the past several weeks, much to Reni's dismay. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Kaylee snort.

"Check out those guys over there. They must be burning up! Why would anyone wear heavy coats in this weather?"

Reni spotted Donnie and Raph at the far end of the aisle. She gave a small, polite nod before turning to her younger friend.

"Don't judge people, Kayleekins. You wouldn't want to be judged, would you? There has to be a good reason behind their attire."

Kaylee looked down at her lead's gentle reprimand.

"Yeah, Kaylee, don't judge people." Brian sneered, coming around the corner of the aisle. Reni moved quickly, taking up a defensive position in front of her coworker and levelling a hard stare at the nuisance. "Leave. You've been banned from this store."

Raph looked up in surprise at the tone of authority in Reni's voice. He could tell from her stance she was preparing for a fight, apparently protecting a smaller girl. He shared a look with Donnie, and the pair swiftly made their way down the aisle.

"Oooh, what are you going to do, Reni? You can't hit me, I'm a customer. You would both be fired in a heartbeat." Brian sneered.

"Can we assist you ladies in taking out the trash this fine evening?"

Reni turned slightly in surprise. She hadn't heard them, but Donnie and Raph had snuck up on her and were now flanking her and Kaylee protectively. A glance at Brian made her eyes widen. _Fool._

Brian had pulled his switchblade out of his pocket and held it out in front of himself threateningly. Kaylee eep'd and hid further behind the trio in front of her, clearly afraid.

Ignoring Raph's offer to help with the trash, Reni turned to the scared girl. "Go to the offices and grab security."

"But-"

"Now." Reni bit out the command.

OoO

Leo had finally come out of his room when Raph and Donnie got home. Raph shot him a glare.

"You done being a big sissy over some damn flowers? Jeez, you missed everything, Fearless."

Leo blinked, turning to Donnie. "What is he talking about?"

Donnie shot Raph a glare as he handed a sack of groceries to Mikey. "Reni and one of her team got into a bit of a rough spot, but we were able to help them out of it."

"That's not all there was to it, I can tell by that tone. What's wrong?"

Raph snorted, passing Leo a sack to carry. "The guy that was bothering them was Foot."

"And he seems to have an unhealthy obsession with the girl that Reni has taken under her wing."


	10. Chapter 10: A Shot in the Dark

**(A quick little chapter before I have to leave for work :D Enjoy!)**

Entwined

Chapter 10: Shot in the Dark

After what Raph dubbed 'the trash incident', Donnie had carefully installed their own camera system within the store's. It made Leo feel a little better, knowing he could keep a closer eye on any danger that might be close to Reni.

"So, Leo, when are you and Reni going to make things 'official' between you two?"

Leo's eyes bugged out and he choked on his tea at Mikey's question. Raph scoffed.

"Everyone can see how much you like each other, Fearless. Go ahead and 'fess up, lover boy. You got it _bad_ , both of you do. I mean, sheesh, your room is like a florists shop. I have to take a Benadryl just to walk by it. I thought the women were supposed to get all the flowers, anyway."

"Actually," Donnie piped in, "From what I can tell, Raph, Leo and Reni are communicating using a Western twist of _Hanakotoba_ , the ancient language of flowers. It's become something of a lost art in today's society. Sensei would approve."

Raph rolled his eyes, earning a dirty look from his brainy brother. Mikey sent a beaming grin at his eldest brother.

"So, bro, enlighten us! Do we have a new _Ane-chan*_ or what?"

OoO

Reni checked the time with a satisfied hum. They were well ahead of schedule for the night.

"Keep it up, guys and gals. We're ahead, and the hardest part of the night is over with."

Reni smiled indulgently as her team cheered, then quieted as she grabbed a small walkie from her pocket. After the knife incident, her boss had given her and Clarissa both walkies to carry in case something like that happened again. Different levels of management had different frequencies, and the two leads had chosen channel 9 for their own. Turning the dial, Reni pressed the talk button.

"Hey, Rissy, we're ahead. Will you guys need help tonight?"

 _"I think we'll be good, but standby just in case. Ready to take the teams to break?"_

"Yeah, be there in 5."

Reni shoved the walkie back in her pocket. "You guys heard it, let's finish this and take a break."

A few minutes later had eight people around a table in the deserted lounge, laughing and being silly. They had no idea of the danger they were all in.

OoO

"LEO! We have Foot activity at Reni's store!"

Leo was beside his brother before he was finished yelling. "What's going on?"

Donnie hit a few more keys. "Looks like they're being led by the Brian prick. They're taking hostages!"

"Where's Reni and her girl?"

Donnie pointed to a specific monitor. It showed the lounge. Reni was dancing to something Kaylee was playing off her phone, and six others were around them laughing. _She doesn't know what's going on yet!_

"We gotta go. Raph, Mikey! Let's go!"

Donnie grabbed the keys to the Shellraiser, and they peeled out towards the town as Leo shot a quick message to Reni.

 _'Foot in your store. Hide!'_

OoO

Reni frowned when she heard her ringtone. Nobody ever messaged her at work this late at night, except the turtles when they were coming in. But Donnie had just come last night. Swiping to her messages, Reni's eyes went wide with alarm before she grabbed Rissy's arm.

"We need to evacuate."

Rissy raised an eyebrow at the other girl's unusual panic. "What's going on?"

She was answered by gunshots being fired down the hallway to the lounge. "Shit! Ok, I'm with Reni! Let's evac outta here!"

Reni put on her bluetooth headset and called Leo. He picked up on the first ring.

 _"Are you ok?"_

"For the moment, yes. We're heading towards the grocery area. There's a small closet there we can barricade ourselves in, close to the recieving door."

 _"Alright, we're coming. Just hang on and stay safe, sweetheart."_

Reni blushed deep crimson at the nickname as she hung up. _Not the time to think about that!_ Rissy had taken the lead position in the group, and Reni automatically moved to cover their retreat. Fumbling a little, she dug her walkie out, turning the dial to the security channel.

"Be advised, Stock Teams 1 and 2 are complete, moving to the records room and going dark."

The group carefully crept through the familiar corridors. They had almost made it when Reni heard Rissy curse.

"We can't get through. They're standing right in the hallway." Reni carefully made her way beside the other lead, assessing the situation. "I can make a distraction, let you and the teams get to the closet."

"What?! No way." Rissy whispered hotly back.

"Rissy, I'm a lot quicker than you are. Let them chase me for a bit. I'll lead them through the cold rooms, get them lost there, before doubling back. We're ALL sitting ducks out here"

"Quack, quack, quack." Came an amused male voice behind them. Turning, both women saw that they had been snuck up on. Brian and the Foot had tied up their teams while they were arguing, and it looked like they were next.

 **A/N: Ane-chan** **\- a way of referring to an elder sister. In this case, anyone Leo was serious about would be referred to by his brothers as Ane-chan, or Ane-chi to be cutesy. Another correct form of address would be to address her as Reni-Nechan, but I feel like thats a mouthful for Mikey and the others. So, we'll stick with Ane-chan for the moment.**


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

**A/N: I had some trouble writing out this chapter. Props to my awesome hubby for helping nail it down and giving me plenty of ideas to run with. As for the unnamed Guest's question, yes Hanakotoba is a real thing. You can Google that in particular, or simply search for 'language of flowers' and it pulls up all kinds of good info.**

Entwined

Chapter 11: Truth

Leo was out of the Shellraiser before Donnie had stopped it completely. Ice ran through his veins as he ran through the shadows. One of his brothers had cut the power, he wasn't sure who had, but he was grateful. His heart pounded out a steady beat, in sync with his thoughts.

 _Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok._

OoO

Reni looked around her. She had been tied to one of many steel storage racks in the back, seperated from the others. The pissed woman looked up and a smiling Brian reentered recieving and made his way towards her, Foot in tow.

"Well, well, look what got caught in my net." He grabbed a handful of Reni's hair and yanked back hard, drawing a pained yelp from the woman. "Dr Flaire's niece that Master Shredder has been searching for. Your late uncle's experiments were of great interest to my master, Reni. He's been searching for you for the past decade."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Reni spat hotly, fear rising in her gut.

"Oh, I think you do. He experimented with trandimensional travel, and his experiments were painfully close to fruitation when he had his unfortunate change of heart. Truth is such a fickle thing. We deal very harshly with those who betray us, Serenity Flaire." Brian leaned over her, lips brushing her ear. " _Very_ harshly, indeed."

"Get the hell away from her!" Came low, seething growl from the other end of the recieving area.

Leo had arrived, the air around him crackling dangerously with deadly intent. Brian flinched.

OoO

Leo raced through the building, demolishing any Foot ninja stupid enough to be in his way. As he entered recieving, he could hear a male voice speaking.

"Oh, I think you do. He experimented with transdimensional travel, and his experiments were painfully close to fruitation when he had his unfortunate change of heart. Truth is such a fickle thing. We deal very harshly with those who betray us, Serenity Flaire."

Leo rounded the corner, and a blinding fury exploded in him, whipping through his being like a turbulent hurricane. He couldn't help the furious growl in his voice. "Get the hell away from her!"

Raph smirked from behind his brother as he noticed Brian flinch. _What a bitch. The Foot must be getting desperate._ "I'm behind you, brother. Let's thrash the trash!"

Leo's eyes hardened. "The one with his hands on Reni is mine."

With a war cry, the brothers leapt into battle. Raph made short work of the Foot ninjas, much to his disgust. He had hoped for a little more action than what these sissys were putting out. As the last ninja fell, he turned to where he had seen Leo fighting. Raph's eyes widened.

Leo was holding Reni close, her bonds laying where Leo had ripped them away. Brian lay a short distance away, unmoving and Raph could see a crimson puddle seeping from underneath the cowardly man. Quietly, he backed out of the area.

OoO

"Reni.." Leo was at a loss for words. He felt overcome by the tidal wave of emotions that poured through him. His control had slipped when he had saw her tied and threatened. It was like there had been a howling beast within his body, demanding vengeance for her fear and pain. It had scared him, truly it had. Leo had dealt with the unsavory man hovering over Reni with more violence than necessary, but it had satisfied some small part of him to coat his katana to the hilt with the vile man's lifeblood. The thick ropes that held Reni fast to the rack were no match for him, and he tossed them aside in disgust before offering his hand to Reni. She'd been scuffed up, and sported a few bruises, but was otherwise ok. Leo hated the frightened look in her eyes as she all but collapsed in his arms in relief.

Reni, for her part, held on to Leo like a lifeline. Brian had known the truth. The _Foot_ knew the truth, and that meant..

 _Shredder knows._

Reni suddenly felt sick.

"Leo...They know." Hot tears trailed down her face and cascaded down Leo's plastron, making him pull her closer. Reni shuddered, enfolding herself deeper into his protective embrace.

"So you'll come with us." Reni's head shot up.

"I can't ask that of you, of your family. I'm a danger to you all."

"Reni..." Leo's voice was soft, full of emotion. "Come with me, please? If only for a little while?"

She could only nod, the lump in her throat was too great.

 **(Short chapter, yes I know, but I wanted to get it out before I had to go be an adult for the day :P )**


	12. Chapter 12: Into the Light

**A/N: I love it when you guys review, even though it's not the reason I write. It makes me happy that people enjoy reading what I write. On another note, I apologize for the wait for this chapter. I had a request to pair the other turtles up with someone, instead of doing a strictly Leo/Serenity fic. The more I tossed it around, the more I liked it, but it took a little editing and several re-writes of this chapter. The chapters will probably come a little slower for a while as I work on extra character development and storyline. Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 12: Into the Light

 _"Security, Stock teams 1 and 2 are incomplete. We're missing Clarissa Reynolds, Kaylee Wheeler, and Serenity Flaire."_

Reni's eyes went wide as her walkie crackled to life in her pocket, still turned to the security channel. Kayleekins and Rissy weren't with the group? Trembling hands dug numbly into her pocket for the small device.

"This is Serenity checking in, I got isolated from the others. Anyone see Rissy or Kaylee?"

 _"Reni, call me at 187."_

Scowling, Reni dutifully stepped out of Leo's arms and made the short distance to the recieving phone. Punching the extention number, she leaned against the wall for support and waited.

 _"Reni? Hey, it's Jim. You asked about Rissy and Kaylee...Kaylee got taken kiddo, by these gang members. Shoved in a van and all that. We're not sure about Rissy. I know you're close to them, thick as thieves, so even though we're not telling everyone yet, to keep them from panicking, I feel like you should know. I know you can keep it under wraps. Are you going to be ok?"_

"Oh, I will be. These gangsters may not be for long, but I will be." Reni growled with suppressed anger.

 _"Don't do anything rash. You can't fight these people, Serenity."_

"Maybe not, but that's never kept me from trying." Before Jim could answer, Reni hung the phone back up. Leo put an arm around her comfortingly. "They took Kaylee away.."

"Well then," began a familiar female voice from the darkness behind the pair, causing Leo to whip around. "We'll just have to go get our girl back, won't we?"

OoO

"Master Shredder, the turtles seem to have followed us from New York."

"Is that so? And how was this found out?"

"Your new lieutenant found them when he led an attack on the store in an effort to capture the girl who had seen our little experiment the other night. We have the girl in custody, Master."

"Good. She can be next in line for experimentation."

"Master, there is another matter...In the raid, Brian found Dr. Flaire's niece for us. It was her that the turtles seemed to be most interested in protecting, according to the last transmission from the camera Brian wore. She would be invaluable to our research."

Shredder's eyes gleamed. "Perhaps we can lure her with her friend then. Do not experiment on the girl until Serenity Flaire is in a cell of her own."

"Sir, what about the turtles?"

"If they come, we will crush them."

OoO

"Rissy, don't freak out when Leo and his brothers step out of the shadows, ok? They're a little..different. But they're good people."

Rissy waved a hand dismissively, wincing slightly at the shooting pain the motion brought on. "I won't judge your boyfriend, Reni. I'm just glad you're into men, there was a bet going ya'know."

Reni's face rivaled a tomato, and she smacked her friend lightly. Raph grinned and nudged Leo. "Hey Fearless, she didn't say anything about not being your _girlfriend_. Got something you want to share with the group, buddy?"

"Aw yeah, I knew it! We totally have a new Ane-chan, and she's awesome!"

Rissy put a hand on her hip, challenging the shadows. "You gonna hide all night, or are you coming out to dance boys?"

"Pfft. Ever danced with a demon, girly?" Raph challenged right back as he stepped out for her to see.

Rissy's eyes widened slightly. She hadn't known quite what she expected, but a big talking turtle wasn't really it. Her gray eyes narrowed as she realized his challenge still hung in the air and the others were waiting for her reaction. She tossed her long hair back and strutted boldly up to Raph.

"Plenty of them. You're a pussycat in comparision."

Raph was floored as she shoved him lightly before tossing an arm around Reni. "Always knew you'd have strange taste in men, girl."


	13. Chapter 13: Honorable Intentions

**A/N: I'm curious about who everyone thinks Rissy should be paired with. Review or PM me your votes.**

Entwined

Chapter 13: Honorable Intentions

The turtles hung back in the woods nearby as Rissy and Reni gave witness statments to the police and systematically calmed their teams. It wasn't until several hours later that the pair made their way to their vehicles, exhausted both mentally and physically. Reni gave her friend a sidelong glance as the walked side by side into the darkness of the night.

"So..."

"What?"

"You really weren't afraid of the guys?"

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, be realistic girl. But I figure if you're ok with them, then they can have some brownie points in my book."

Reni nodded thoughtfully. She couldn't expect her friend to accept them the way she had. It wouldn't be natural, after all.

"Hey," Reni started softly, "Do you think we stand a chance to get Kaylee back?"

"Would you be ok leaving her with those people?"

"No. Not a chance in hell."

"Then it doesn't matter. I'm not going to stand around and regret not doing anything. Regret has no place in my life anymore. You can do as you please."

Reni grasped the strap of her purse a little tighter as her eyes glittered with resolve. "Come out to my place tomorrow. We'll see what kind of plans we can come up with."

OoO

"Leo, when is Ane-chan going to go hooome?"

"She's coming out now, Mikey, if you'd look."

"So bro, what kind of flowers are you going to give her next?"

Ignoring his brothers, Leo kept his eyes trained on the two figures walking through the night. _Boyfriend? Does she think of me that way?_ Cobalt eyes reflected the moonlight as he watched her get into her suv. _Could it even work?_ If she was willing, he would do all he could to make it work.

"We need to help Reni get a few things from her place guys. She's coming to stay with us for a while, in case the Foot come for her at her home."

Raph smirked. "Moving a little fast, aren't you Romeo?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your GIRLFRIEND is moving in with us. I mean, have you two even talked about dating yet?"

Leo thought of the acacia and camillia bouquet. "Not in so many words."

OoO

Kaylee slowly woke, head throbbing. Where was she? And where were Rissy and Reni? Looking around, she found herself in a cell of some kind with another girl. Kaylee brushed back her soft blonde hair and scooted closer to the other girl. _Ok, gotta be calm and remember all the leadership training Reni's been putting me through._ "Hey, my name's Kaylee. What's yours?"

The girl brushed a few strands of chocolate hair out of her face. "My name's Raelynn. You can call me Rae for short."

"Do you know where we are?"

Rae huddled further into her corner, light brown eyes staring at Kaylee. "We're captives of the Foot. I can only assume they intend to experiment on us."

"Experiment?"

"They're trying to find a way to make a mutant capable of crossing dimensions."

OoO

"It's not as comfortable as your own bedroom I'm afraid, but at least you'll be safe here."

Reni smiled. "Thanks Donnie. I appreciate it. Will you tell the others goodnight for me?"

"Sure thing Reni. Sleep tight."

Smiling sleepily, Reni turned and opened the door, entering her temporary bedroom. Flipping the light switch, all she could do was stare. There on the small dresser was a large bouquet of red and white roses. The meaning made her blush slightly. _I love you and my intentions toward you are honorable._

Leo stretched his legs from his sitting position on the roof. It had taken quick ninja thinking and planning with his brothers to get the flowers into Reni's room unnoticed. He could feel his heart fluttering as he thought about her finding them. What would she think? Would she accept him? Could she? His brothers seemed to think so, Mikey going so far as to mention 'settling down'. Leo looked up at the sparkling blanket of stars. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight with all these thoughts floating around.


	14. Chapter 14: Independence

**A/N: Some background for Rissy in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 14: Independence

Rissy blinked her eyes open, groaning at the bright sunlight filtering through her bedroom window. _Ugh, morning to the rescue I guess, up and at 'em._ Untangling herself from her sweaty sheets, Rissy deposited the soiled linen in her laundry hamper before grabbing a change of clothes and heading for the shower. Yawning, Rissy plugged her phone into the speaker in her bathroom and turned her playlist on. Familiar rock riffs had her dancing a little as she stripped and tested the water before stepping under the soothing cascade. She told herself she wouldn't think about it, she wouldn't touch it, but she couldn't help but think about the memory she'd dreamed about.

.

.

.

 _"Mommy, I had another dream! There were ninjas and -" A crack sounded as a hand connected with the side of 4 year old Clarissa's head. She stared up at her mother in fear._

 _"How many times, Clarissa? How many times do I have to tell you that I DON'T want to hear your dreams anymore? God, I'm so fucking sick of even looking at you! Get out of here, and don't come out of your room until I tell you to!"_

 _Clarissa had ran to her room, being sure to shut the door gently so it wouldn't wake the neighbor. Mommy said he would be angry with Mommy if he knew, but Clarissa was a good little girl and kept her Mommy's secrets. Besides, Mommy was right - she'd told Clarissa that she didn't want to hear any more of her dreams because they had a bad habit of coming true. But, this was a really fantastic dream! Clarissa had been a grown-up, a really tall lady with curves and muscles. She'd had friends too, and one of them had special friends, they looked kinda green and bald but they were friends all the same. Clarissa felt happy, she'd always wanted friends! And her and her friends had been kicking serious ninja butt!_

.

.

.

Rissy closed her eyes and let the warm water run over her face. She'd always been different than her peers. She couldn't bring herself to tell them about the dreams, they'd think she was a monster. She felt like one some days. When she came of age, she'd taken off and never looked back, abandoning the only life she'd known. Adjusting was..difficult. She met Reni not long after she got a job at the store. They formed a solid friendship, even through Rissy's sometimes difficult personality, and moved into leadership positions within weeks of each other. _And now,_ Rissy thought, _I get to see the balance of this dream._

OoO

Reni fidgeted nervously with her breakfast. Leo had been nowhere to be found this morning. Mikey was beside her, talking a mile a minute, but her thoughts kept wandering back to the eldest brother. Raph kept smirking at her from across the table in an irritating manner and she was just about ready to fling eggs at him when they heard a merry jingle from the next room. They looked up as Donnie came rushing in. "Hey, were you expecting company this morning, Reni?"

"Yeah, Rissy's coming over. Let me text her to stay there while I come for her."

"No need, Leo's got her. He's been patrolling the woods since early this morning to burn off his nervous energy."

Reni's eyebrows quirked. "Nervous energy?"

"He's been running himself in circles over your reaction to his flowers last night. I tossed a pebble at him on the roof last night and I thought he was gonna piss his shell."

"Raph! You shouldn't...Wait, he's worried about my reaction? Why?"

"Because he has feelings for you, deep feelings. And trust me when I say that Fearless doesn't show what he's feeling to many people. Now, the question is, can he trust you not to break his heart?"

OoO

"Hellooo? Reni, I'm here!" Rissy poked a head in her friends bedroom hopefully and sighed.

"Reni said she was expecting you." Rissy whirled around at the voice behind her, ready for a fight. Leo chuckled.

"Come on, I can take you to our little hideaway. But, ah, first things first.."

Rissy scowled as Leo pulled a blindfold from the pouch on his belt. She swatted his hand away when he tried to put it on her, insisting on putting it on herself. Hesitantly, she held out a hand for Leo to guide her with, and all but panicked when he tried to pick her up.

"No no no no no no NO, you are NOT picking me up! I don't care how strong you think you are, it is NOT happening. I can walk, thank you VERY much!"


	15. Chapter 15: Girl Issues

**A/N: So, votes are in! We're gonna have Leo/Reni and Raph/Rissy :P Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 15: Girl Issues

"Rissy~!"

Reni cheered as her friend came into view, a bright smile on her face. Raph's grip on her shoulder kept her from running to meet them as Rissy and Leo emerged from the treeline. The tall woman broke a smile of her own at the sound of Reni's voice. Raph scowled at his elder brother.

"Why didn't you just carry her?"

"Screw that. Have you SEEN how big I am? I'm not about to be dropped on my ass because some hotshot thought he was hard enough to carry my whale ass through the forest."

Raph shared a look with Leo, and before the elder turtle could stop him, he'd scooped Rissy up bridal style. She screamed and gripped his arm so hard her knuckles went white. Reni smacked Raph lightly.

"You're scaring her! Put her down!"

Raph chuckled before putting the blindfolded woman down. As he gently tried to pry her deathgrip off his arm, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "You're not that heavy. I could carry you all over this forest and not be tired from it, gorgeous."

Reni and the others could only imagine why Rissy was so red for several minutes afterwards.

OoO

"Rissy and I will be back later guys, we got 'girl things' to talk about!" Reni's voice floated through the house. Raph grabbed Leo when he tried to get up.

"They'll be fine, Fearless. Reni knows her way around the woods, and Mikey's out there playing in the trees. Besides, your girlfriend probably needs another girl to vent to."

Leo scowled and sat back down. "Who made you the expert on women?"

Raph shrugged. "Call it a gut feeling. She was upset that you ditched breakfast this morning, by the way."

OoO

Rissy raised an eyebrow at her friend as they trekked into the woods. "Girl things? Really?"

"Well, I mean, otherwise they would have followed us. We can talk about the girl stuff later, after we talk about rescue plans."

"We really could use a blueprint of the place." Reni sighed.

"I know. I'm still not sure ow this is going to go down with just us."

"What, you thinking about inviting your boyfriend along?"

"No. I don't want to endanger him or his brothers." Rissy's eyes sparkled mischeviously.

"Sooooo, this is the second time I've called him your boyfriend without rebuff. Got something you want to confess, girly, hmm?"

"Argh, fine, girl talk first! Rissy, I think I'm falling really, _really_ , hard for Leo."

Rissy laughed. "Girl, being blind doesn't suit you. You're already head over heels for him."

Reni fidgeted nervously. "He...We've been giving each other flowers with meanings over the past couple months. The flowers he gave me last night..."

"Yes..?" Reni looked anywhere else but at her friend, making the taller girl nudge her. Emerald swung to meet understanding gray and Reni took a deep breath. "He gave me red and white roses which say i love you and my intentions are honorable which makes me wonder if he thinks we have a snowballs chance in hell of having a serious relationship."

Rissy gently put an arm around Reni and hugged her as the dam broke and all the pent up frustrations and fears came out in a stream of hot tears.

"I think the question you should ask yourself is, would you regret not having a serious relationship with him.."

OoO

Leo sat on top of the roof, watching the trees where Reni had disappeared some time ago with Rissy. _It's been hours...Maybe I should check on them._

"Hey Raph, I'm going to go check on the girls."

Raph nodded then smirked. "I'll come too. Can't have you facing menstrual rage all by yourself."

Ignoring Donnies guffawing at the mental image Raph had brought on, Leo turned and quickly made his way into the quiet woods.

"Hey bros," Mikey called after them, "Better take some chocolate!"

Leo just rolled his eyes.

OoO

Rissy gently sat down by the base of a tree, Reni still clutching her like her life depended on it. Eventually, the raven haired woman quieted, and Rissy looked down. _She's asleep!_ The bigger woman smiled and yawned. _I feel kinda sleepy too. I guess the emotional outburst wore us both down._ Gray eyes took one last look around before they shut gently.

Some time later, two sets of eyes studied their sleeping forms intently.


	16. Chapter 16: To Have

Entwined

Chapter 16: To Have

The brothers leapt from tree to tree with fluid grace. Before long, they came across their targets. Raph smirked at the scene that he and Leo had stumbled upon. Reni and Rissy seemed to be sound asleep in the middle of a small glen. _They look so peaceful._

"Hey Raph, let's not wake them. You hang here and keep an eye out, I'm going to do a quick sweep of the perimeter."

Raph nodded, and watched as Leo took off silently through the trees before turning his attention to the sleeping women below him. A couple of minutes passed before a gray eye cracked open groggily. Raph melted quickly into the canopy of leaves. He wasn't going to be accused of being a peeping tom, no way!

Rissy slowly came around. _Man, I'm going to be sore from sleeping against this tree._ Looking down to where she felt a weight on her shoulder, she found a mop of familiar raven hair. Smirking, she gently shook Reni awake.

"Hey, we better make those rescue plans before your boyfriend comes looking for us." Raph frowned from his hiding spot. _Rescue plans?_

"Yeah, but we don't have a lot to work off of. I mean, we know where the place is and all, but it's not like we can just walk in and make an appointment."

"Is there a way to get the information we need?"

Raph had heard enough. He dropped down from his perch, making Reni jump out of her skin and Rissy just raised an eyebrow at him. "Eavesdropping much?"

Raph gave Rissy a serious look in response to her quip. "And it's a good thing. You two _can't_ face the Foot alone. Let us guys get your friend back, you girls can stay here where you won't be in the way."

All was quiet for a moment, and Reni could almost feel the explosion building in her friend. _And 3...2...1_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY 'NOT IN THE WAY'? JUST BECAUSE WE'RE FEMALE, WE CAN'T BE HELPFUL?!"

Raph looked slightly taken aback as the normally soft-spoken woman yelled at him. "That's not what I meant! I meant-"

"SHUT UP, I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT RIGHT NOW! UGH!" Rissy stood abruptly and stomped off, leaving a bewildered Raph and a snickering Reni.

"Leave her be for a few minutes. She'll calm down eventually. But back to the topic at hand, we _can_ and we _will_ be getting our girl back."

"Not alone you're not. Leo would kill me."

"Why would I kill you?" Raph looked up as Leo dropped down beside him and frowned. "And where's Rissy?"

"Raph made her mad and she stormed off. She'll be ok in a bit."

Leo gave his brother a look. "Do I want to know?"

Raph looked away from his brother's gaze. "She misunderstood something I said and thought I meant to say that women are useless."

Leo frowned. "You should probably go apologize then. Besides, I want to talk to Reni. Alone."

Raph's grin was a mile wide. "Ooooh, sure you don't need a chaperone?" His reply was a rough shove, making Reni laugh slightly.

"Just go make things right with Rissy."

As Raph took off in the direction Rissy had gone, Leo turned his cobalt gaze to Reni. She eyed him curiously as he took a seat next to her.

"You wanted to talk about something, Leo?"

"Yeah, um, I was wanting to talk about us."

Reni smiled nervously before putting a gentle hand on Leo's arm. "Leo, can there even be an 'us'? I'd be putting you and your brothers in danger. Shredder knows I'm around, he won't stop coming for me."

Leo took her hand in his larger one, kissing it gently and making her blush. "We're ALL hunted, don't forget. I can keep you from him, protect you from everything."

Reni smiled at the corniness that Leo was laying on. _But, it's still sweet. Like candy corn!_ "There's one thing you can't keep me from, Leo."

Leo's cobalt eyes met hers, searching for an answer. "What's that?"

Reni slid into his lap and buried her head in the crook of Leo's neck, making his eyes widen. "Loving you."

OoO

Rissy stormed through the forest, trying with all her might to force her fury down. She hated feeling weak and useless. Hated it! She'd show everyone that she could do something right, be something good, one day. She stopped when she came to a small stream. Pulling off her socks and shoes, as well as her oversized sweater, Rissy soaked her feet in the cool water and splashed a little as she thought. The air was a little cool for just jeans and a tank top, but the hot anger inside her would keep her warm for a while. She was startled out of her thoughts when a shadow passed above her. Looking up, she saw Raph and scowled.

"What do you want? Here to make fun of me some more?"

Raph could only stare at the plethora of scars peeking out from under her tank top. _What the SHELL?_


	17. Chapter 17: And To Hold

**A/N: TheLadyofSouls, I had thought about that :) Thing is, I'm basing my female characters on real people. I can steer them towards certain love interests, but the ultimate end of the story is up to them. It's kinda fun, like I'm just along for the ride right along with the reader. Personally, I think Donnie's adorable. We'll see how pairings play out. :P Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 17: And To Hold

"The fuck are you _staring_ at? Just go away already!"

Raph was unamused. "I'm staring at all the damn scars I can see poking out. How did you get so many anyway?"

Gray met green, and Raph couldn't help but stare. The formerly ferocious warrior woman had been replaced with someone more vulnerable. _Someone who needs protection from something._

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Bullshit. You're letting it eat you from the inside out. Just tell me already." Raph was horrified when he spotted the moisture building in Rissy's stormy grays. _No no no no, I don't know what to do with a crier!_

Rissy picked up a stick and threw it hard at a tree across the stream. "Nobody understands when I tell them. Why should I expose my demons to _you_? Even my family hates me."

Raph's eyes strayed to a particularly nasty scar arching over her shoulder. "Is that where the scars came from? Your family?"

Rissy hugged her knees. "It was a long time ago. Let the past rest. Did you follow me for a reason?"

Raph sighed. "Yeah, I wanted to say I was sorry for implying that just 'cause you're a girl that you can't do anything to help."

"It's ok," Rissy's voice was so small, Raph had to strain to hear her. "I really _can't_ do much to help Reni or Kaylee right now."

Raph frowned, racking his brain for something to say. "They're going to need a friend to be there for them through all this. Why not you? You seem solid as a rock."

Rissy was oddly silent.

OoO

Mikey hummed as he danced around the kitchen. Donnie sat at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and going over some technical notes he had made regarding interdimensional travel. Having tangible proof via Reni that it had been accomplished sparked all kinds of curiosity in his mind. The genius huffed in annoyance when his phone went off before taking the device out and checking the new message from Raph.

 _'Have Leo and Reni made it back yet? They're not answering and I need help with Rissy.'_

Frowning, Donnie looked at the excitable turtle twirling around and dancing with a spatula. "Hey, you haven't seen Reni or Leo come back have you?"

"No bro, they're probably making out in the woods somewhere. Do we need to go stop them before they make a baby?"

Donnie choked on his coffee and looked at his brother wide-eyed. "Mikey, do you even know how babies are made?"

OoO

 _'They're not back yet. What's wrong with Rissy?'_

Raph looked over the dazed woman and tried calling her again. No reaction.

 _'I don't know Don. She's not responding to anything I say and it seems like she's having a hard time breathing.'_

A few minutes later had Dr. Donnie shining a pen light into Rissy's eyes and checking her vitals. He frowned as he felt how sweaty and cold she felt, and she was shaking slightly. His concern increased as he took her pulse. "She's been sitting here this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Her pulse is racing, like she's been running. What happened?"

Raph related his conversation with the woman to Donnie, and showed him where the scars were poking out. The genius shook his head.

"I'd be willing to bet you acciedently triggered a panic attack, or something similar."

"I thought panic attacks were more, well, panicky?"

Donnie shook his head. "Not always. We should get her back home."

OoO

Reni sat contently in Leo's lap, feeling secure with his strong arms around her and a post-makeout session glow in her cheeks. It was like the world had melted away, and for once she wasn't worried about anything finding her.

"HEY, LEO, RENI! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

Leo rolled his eyes as Mikey came scampering into view. "Hey, there you guys are! Raph got worried when you didn't pick up the phone."

A bad feeling came over Reni. "What did he need us for? Could he not find Rissy?"

"Nah, he found her, but she's sick or something. Him and Donnie are taking her home, and they wanted me to come find you. Ane-chan, why does Rissy have so many scars?"

"Not my story to tell, just know she's had a rough life. Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18: Dirty Dancing

Entwined

Chapter 18: Dirty Dancing

Raph had only just set Rissy down on the couch before Mikey burst through the door with Reni and Leo in tow. Reni threw Raph a look that said if-you-hurt-her-you're-mine before sitting next to the tall woman and stretching out. Gray eyes swung jerkily over to Reni, making her smile.

"You gonna be good?"

Rissy drew a shakey breath. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good, cause we're a team and we look out for each other." Rissy smiled at the familiar comment.

"Yeah, we do."

Raph watched discreetly from the doorway as Rissy rebuilt herself. _What the shell kind of demons are you fighting, girly?_

OoO

Kaylee and Raelynn had developed a quick friendship. The blonde had been surprised when Rae had told her that she'd been with the Foot at one point, and that she was imprisoned for disobedience. Rae had refused to help attack the store with Brian, as it went against her code of honor. The brunette was intrigued by Kaylee's stories about her mentor and how she was so sure that Reni would rescue her somehow. Her overwhelming optimism made the slightly cynical woman smile. She'd never had as much faith in her fellow ninjas as this stock girl had in her friends, and she'd told the blonde girl as much.

Kaylee had laughed. "Well, maybe you need new friends then."

OoO

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Reni and Rissy lounged in Reni's living room. It had taken some convincing to get Leo to let them have a sleepover at Reni's place, he was still concerned about the Foot coming back after all, but Reni had won him over. Rissy stretched upside down on the couch, feet over the back and head almost touching the floor as she waited for the 'truth' question from her friend.

"Are you the one eating all the peanut butter ice creams in the lounge freezer?"

"I can't be the only one!"

"Oh my GOD, every time I go to grab one from the stash, there's only a couple left!" Reni threw a small pillow at Rissy, making both women laugh.

"Ok Reni, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"That's no fun..Ok, how are you so ok with giant talking turtles?"

"Eh..You'll think I'm crazy."

"Is it any crazier than meeting said turtles?"

Reni shook her head thoughtfully. "Guess not. But don't freak on me."

"Scouts honor."

"I got pulled here from another dimension because of my uncles' scientific experiments. They're a cartoon there, you see, and I admit to watching it a little."

Rissy raised an eyebrow. "A little?"

"Ok, a lot. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you think no one will ever understand you? It can't be any crazier than my story."

"Oh jeez, where to even begin..."

"At the beginning?"

"Smartass. I've always been able to dream about the future. Kind of like premonitions or some shit. And..I can feel other people's emotions, like they're my own. It never sat well with my family, and I was always told that I was a freak and a monster and nobody would ever understand because I don't even understand it."

"Well, that's dumb. I think it would be awesome to have that ability. I have your back."

"Thanks Reni. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Now, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hrmmm, um, ok. I dare you to...dirty dance in front of the window."

Reni gave Rissy a dry look. "You know the guys are out there 'patrolling', right?"

"Yah, that's what makes it interesting. They'll be able to see you, but you won't see them."

Reni shrugged. "Only if you do it too. Got any good music?"

OoO

Outside, Raph looked over to the window from his post as a shadow seemed to darken it. He tensed for a minute before relaxing. It was only Rissy, plugging up her phone to some kind of speaker. His eyes went a little wide as Rude Boy by Rihanna started playing and she started moving to the beat. _Wow._

Around the corner, Leo had started to drool. Reni was whipping her hips around and laughing, apparently taking pointers on how to dance from Rissy. _Reni.._ Leo was glad it was dark. The last thing he needed was his brothers teasing him for staring. A shout from Donnie startled him out of his thoughts.

"Leo, we have incoming!"

 **(A/N: Muahahahaha..)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Renegade

Entwined

Chapter 19: The Renegade

Rae peeked out of the small, dirty window of her tiny prison. At this time of night, there were no guards to hear her and Kaylee. The brunette turned back to her friend, being as quiet as she could be.

"So, this Reni friend of yours. Her full name is Serenity Flaire?" Kaylee bobbed her head, and Raelynn looked grim. "She's their next target. From what I could understand, they're using you as bait, and won't harm you until they have her."

The blonde girl's hazel eyes widened slightly as she shook her head, vehemently trying to deny Rae's matter-of-fact statement. "I won't allow it!"

Rae looked dryly over the petite, frail-looking girl. "No offense, but what can we do from inside a cell?"

Kaylee scanned the walls of their shared cell, looking for anything that could help. _What would Reni or Rissy do?_ "What if we could get out of here, by some chance?"

Rae frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. "They'd chase us until you were recaptured and they'd probably just kill me off."

Hazel orbs danced mischeviously. "What if they didn't know you were gone until you had already left?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You're nucking futs, kid, you know that?"

"It could work! I help you sneak out, and you can find Reni and warn her."

"But then you'll never get out of here. Have you thought about that?"

"You said it yourself, they won't harm me until they have Reni."

"No."

"But-"

" _No._ Now, let's go to sleep."

Rae watched the blonde girl huddle in a corner, clearly pouting over her idea being shot down. The kunoichi watched as she slowly fell asleep, mulling the plan over in her head despite her best efforts not to. _Some of the other ninjas were saying the other day that Serenity Flaire was being sheltered by the turtles. If I could find her, and by association them, then maybe I could get us both out of here after all.._

The next morning, breakfast was served as it was every day, haphazardly and chaotic with what Rae assumed was supposed to be edible food. In her opinion, the eggs were half-cooked and the toast was burnt, but at least they gave them a little pat of butter and being a prisonser she wasn't in a position to be picky. She scowled at the guard who had slid their trays to them.

"Hey, you didn't give me a butterknife."

"What, yes I did."

"Well, where is it then?"

The guard peered at her tray, but there was no butterknife in sight. He waved a hand dismissively. "Just make do and be grateful for what you have. Use your fork if you're that desperate to put butter on your toast."

Later that night, after Kaylee had fallen asleep, Rae withdrew her missing butterknife from her shirt. Quietly, she used it to pop the lock, being careful not to break it, and slipped out. She made sure the lock was secure behind her, so no suspicion would fall on Kaylee when her absence was discovered. The guards were on shift change, she knew, so she fled quickly and silently down the little-used access halls and stairwell until she was free of the building. Exiting the compound would be a little trickier. She pulled her mask over her face as a couple ninja walked by.

"So, we're attacking that Flaire woman's house tonight?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to load up on the east side of the building in 10."

Rae blinked as their conversation grew fainter. _Looks like I've found my escape route._

* * *

Leo looked at the last Foot ninja, eyes wary. She pulled her mask off and held her hands up in surrender. "I'm not here to fight you. I was their captive and used this as an escape. I'm here on Kaylee Wheeler's behalf and I need to speak with Reni."

"Why should we trust you?"

"You can't. But I'm willing to trust that you have honor and will be willing to hear me out. Please, let me speak to Reni."

Leo was torn. If what she said was true, then she was as much a victim as any other innocent and she had valuable information that they needed. But it could be a ploy to get them to let their guard down, a trap for Serenity. Cobalt hues iced over.

"You may speak, but we _will_ be watching."


	20. Chapter 20: Wisdom

Entwined

Chapter 20: Wisdom

Leo surveyed the lithe woman as Donnie went to inform Reni and Rissy of their visitor. She wore the uniform of a Foot kunoichi, short chocolate hair pinned back neatly and her light brown eyes seemed to instinctively roam the area. _Noting our positions and planning escape routes._ The thought gave Leo pause. Was she trained? _Too late now._

Rae watched as a tall woman in soft pink pajamas stormed out of the front door, followed closely by a shorter woman in camo green sleeping pants and a black cami. She couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. _THESE are the ferocious women Brian spoke of?_ The woman in pink stopped just in front of the turtles, crossing her arms and glaring.

"I understand you have information about our missing teammate."

Rae bowed. "My name is Raelynn. Kaylee and I were put together in the same cell. I managed to escape, but she is still being held captive."

"Well why in the fuck did you just _leave_ her?!" The shorter woman put a gentle hand on the snarling female's back, silently asking her to back down.

"Let me handle this one. I'm Serenity, and this is Clarissa. We are glad you managed to escape the Foot, but why could Kaylee not come with you?" Reni chose her words carefully. They needed the information this woman had.

Rae drew a calming breath. "Shredder intends to use her as bait. If she had gone missing, hell would have broken loose. On the other hand, I'm considered expendable. She would have simply been recaptured, I would have been killed. It was actually Kaylee's idea for me to escape alone, so I could get a message to you. She wants you to be aware that Shredder is after you, using her as bait, and wants you to stay safe."

Rissy snorted. "We're not giving up on our girl, Reni. We can't."

"I never said we were. Raelynn, how much do you know about the compound?"

"I know it's ins and outs. After all, I was affiliated with the Foot until I saw how deep their dishonor ran. I defected, and that was why I was imprisoned."

Raph scowled. "You're very upfront about this. Aren't you scared we're gonna pound you for being a Foot?" Rae shook her head.

"Even if you do, I still want to help Kaylee. She's a good person."

Rissy chuckled, earning a curious look from Reni. "I like this girl. Let's keep her."

Reni turned to fully face her friend. Rae watched as a silent conversation played between the two. _Kaylee wasn't kidding when she said they've worked together long enough to read each other's minds._ It became apparent that some sort of conclusion had been reached when Rissy turned on her heel and bounded off into the house with a smile. Reni turned to look at Rae.

"You're welcome to stay with me and Rissy. She's got a spare change of clothes you can use."

Leo frowned. "Is that wise? You only just met her, and she worked for the Shredder!"

Reni crossed her arms. "Rissy's a fantastic judge of character." Emerald eyes softened slightly. "I know you're worried Leo, but please trust us."

"But you don't know what you're getting into with the Foot!"

Reni's eyes hardened. "Don't I, Leonardo?" Her tone sent chills under Leo's shell as her sharp emerald eyes bored into him. "Do you underestimate us so much? Trust us so little?"

OoO

Rae sat on the couch sometime later, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Reni was still irritated, and it seemed to make Rissy agitated as well. "Look Reni, screw 'em. We can get our girl back ourselves if that's how he feels about it. Rae said she's willing to help, so let's make a plan of action and go for it."

"He'll just try to stop us. We should bide our time, let Leo cool off. She said they're not interested in harming Kaylee at the moment."

As the three girls discussed their strategy, Leo punched another tree. _Do you underestimate us so much?_ Another punch. _Trust us so little?_ Another, harder punch. He just wanted to protect Reni. Was it too much to ask? Donnie appeared beside him, pulling his hand from the splintering tree bark and frowning.

"Look Leo, I know you're upset but it doesn't mean you have to bleed."

"Sorry, Don," Leo started with a sigh. "But I'm frustrated that she wants to go. What if something happens and she gets captured and tortured or worse? What if I never see her again? What if-"

"What if everything goes well and we're able to rescue her friend? We were already planning on stopping whatever they are up to, so what harm would it be for her to monitor things from the Shellraiser while we get her friend? Leo, don't let worry steal your sunshine."

Leo blinked at the comment. "Where'd you hear that?"

Donnie reddened slightly. "Erm, well, I, uh, I had a lot of time to talk to Rissy earlier, while I was checking up on her after her panic attack. She's surprisingly wise under all that tough act. She told me that I worry too much and it isn't good for anyone."

Raph smirked from the other side of the tree. "Got a crush, Don?"

Mikey whooped. "Aw yeah bros, Doctor Donnie, Love MD in da HOUSE!"

Poor Donnie didn't know whether to slap his brothers or hide in his shell.


	21. Chapter 21: A Waking Dream

**A/N: Dedicated to BrownieBandit (And their adorable love for Donnie) :P Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 21: A Waking Dream

Donnie walked cautiously through the forest. He didn't know what direction he was going in, or where his brothers were, but it was ok. He knew somehow that they were safe, and that he was going the right way. The trees slowly took on an etheral quality, gently glowing from within. It was beautiful, and he moved through them without hesitation. He felt free in this world, confident in himself, unencumbered by doubt. _Am I dreaming?_ Before he could decide, the trees gave way to a beautiful, glowing field. Flowers bloomed in various shades of blue and purple, glowing with a strange light as stars streaked across the moonlit sky. There was a cloaked figure seated on a log in the middle of the field, back turned to Donnie as they watched the celestial light show. He knew the figure was aware of him, waiting, watching. Slowly, he approached and sat beside them, opting to watch the sky with them instead of breaking the quiet. After a few minutes, they turned to Donnie.

"Donatello?"

Donnie's eye ridges furrowed. "Yes, that's my name. Who are you?"

"Donnie, why are you here?."

"What is this place?"

The figure hesitated, then pushed the hood. Donnie stared in shock as familiar gray eyes looked hopefully into his. "This is my world."

Donnie frowned slightly, watching a beautiful, softly glowing butterfly float gently by. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks, I guess. I found it while I was getting a grip on my clairsentient abilities. Or maybe I created it. I'm not sure, really. But it's my safe place."

"So...I'm dreaming?"

Rissy laughed. "In a sense, yes. Your body is asleep, if that's what you meant. But it's so much more than a dream realm."

"What do you mean? Rissy?"

Rissy had closed her eyes, a small frown on her face. Slowly, she opened them and looked at Donnie like she was seeing him for the first time. "You should probably go back to your own mind."

"Rissy..?"

The tall woman shook her head. "I need some time to figure something out."

Well, Donnie could certainly respect that, as much as he wanted more answers. But...

"Um, Rissy? How do I go back?"

"Just go back through the woods until you come to an arch. It will take you back."

Donnie gave Rissy one last look before standing and walking slowly back into the woods. As the forest enveloped him, he could swear he heard Rissy singing a lullaby.

"~ _Only a dreamer_

 _A dreamer am I_

 _With thoughts of tomorrow_

 _While days pass me by~"_

OoO

Rissy came awake slowly, mind reeling from her dream. _The hell? Donnie, of all people?_ She shook her hair out and decided to think more about it after breakfast. Stretching, she popped her spine with a satisfying smile and headed for the kitchen where she could hear Reni already working. A big southern breakfast was what they needed this morning.

OoO

In the woods, Donnie was sleeping peacefully. Rissy's lullaby still haunted him, making him smile slightly as he dreamed. Slowly, he blinked awake and looked around. _What a weird dream._

" _~With thoughts of the future_

 _And thoughts of the past_

 _I've become someone_

 _Someone at last!~"_

Donnie blinked and looked around. Nope, there wasn't anyone else here. So...who was singing? And...why was there an angry red welt popping up on his wrist?

OoO

Inside the house, Rissy cursed softly and rushed to the sink. She turned the cold water on full blast, holding where the skillet had burned her under the rushing water. It gave her some relief, but she could still count on a nasty welt to pop up later. She'd been distracted, feeling a tugging on the edge of her senses. Reni turned the heat down on the pan and came over to look at Rissy's wrist.

"Hmm, it doesn't look too bad, but Donnie may still want to look at it for you. I know for sure you won't go to the doctor." Rissy scowled.

"There's no need. It's only a small burn."

"Stubborn. At least let him wrap it. He needs to feel useful. Everyone does, actually."

Rissy kept her eyes carefully on the water rushing over her abused wrist. _I know, more than most._

OoO

Donnie's fingers flew over his keyboard. He'd been researching clairsentience, or empathy, for the past hour. While skeptical, he wouldn't discount the possibility. He skimmed another article.

 _Empaths are often misunderstood to be angry, moody people. This isn't true - in fact, many empaths take it upon themselves to help others. They can, and often will, siphon off emotions from others around them, either conciously or unconciously, to varying degrees._ Donnie skimmed a little further, mildly interested in what the article had to offer. Another paragraph intrigued him further.

 _Often, untrained empaths will connect to people subconciously, usually through dreams. After healing them in the dream realm, there is generally no further connection. The only time this changes is when the empath finds their soul mate. The soul mate stays connected, as all of their "points" line up correctly, similar to electrical circuts. However, empaths usually only find one true soul mate in their lifetime._ _It's possible for the pair to share many things subconciously, even physical injuries._ Donnie's eyes widened slightly, trailing to the mysterious burn before dismissing it.


	22. Chapter 22: Sorry

**A/N: I've posted the full lullaby that Rissy sings on my profile. It's actually a lullaby my grandmother wrote for me when I was little, and it has a special place in my heart. :P Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 22: Sorry

Reni flipped another pancake, frowning as Rissy relayed her latest dream.

"So Donnie appeared in your dreamscape. You said last night that other people have appeared there before. What was so different about this time that it has you all distracted and out of whack?"

Rissy let out a frustrated huff. "Other people who have entered my dream world have needed help or guidance in some way. Donnie didn't. I don't get why he was there. I couldn't sense anything wrong with him."

Reni frowned. "Are there any other reasons people could possibly be there?"

Serious gray eyes closed thoughtfully. "Yeah, but they're few and far in between."

"Ok, so like what?"

"He could be my soul's mate."

Reni stared at her friend as the spatula dropped to the floor.

OoO

' _Breakfast is ready. First come, first served!_ '

Donnie shook his head as he heard Mikey thundering through the door. His younger brother had an appetite like nobody's business. Pushing the keyboard back, he quickly followed behind at a more civilized pace. He was still curious about the things he had read. _Could it be possible..?_

Well, sure it could be possible. Everything was possible, only improbable. It wasn't like they'd seen crazier. It was just...Donnie had given up on ever finding someone. It was a big part of why he had defended Leo and Reni's relationship so fiercely when Raph had been a buttmunch about it.

He could hear Mikey's excited voice as he approached Reni's house. She'd propped the front door open in a silent invitation to come in, and one he gladly accepted.

"So hey bros, can Rae come train with us? I want to show her my sweet ninja moves!"

Leo, who was busy giving Reni a kiss so long she dropped the purple hyacinths he'd given her on the floor, didn't answer. Raph rolled his eyes at the display and Rissy was trying to hide her smile behind a napkin. Donnie couldn't hold back his own small grin.

"Jeez, come up for air, Fearless! Or better yet, get a room!"

Leo and Reni broke apart, panting slightly, and Leo brought her into a close hug as he looked at Mikey over the top of her head. "I don't have anything against her training with us, as long as she wants to."

Rissy glanced at Donnie and motioned to an empty seat next to her. When he sat down, she leaned over and whispered excitedly, "Purple hyacinths mean 'I'm sorry, please forgive me' in flower lingo. Reni's been teaching me more about it."

Donnie stifled a chuckle. _Yeah, get under that tough act and she really is adorable._

Meanwhile, Reni was carefully watching Donnie and Rissy's interaction. Smiling, she gently nudged Leo to get his attention and led him into the next room.

"Hey, do you think Donnie had a thing for Rissy?"

Leo's eyes searched hers carefully. "He hasn't mentioned anything to me about it, why? Does Rissy like him?"

The mischevious glimmer in Reni's emerald depths was all the answer he needed.

OoO

Rissy ran her fingers over the welt on her wrist again absentmindedly as she ate. _Silly me, I should have been paying more attention._

"What happened to your wrist, Rissy?"

Gray eyes widened, meeting Donnie's serious spice brown eyes. She hummed lightly. "I got bit by the hot pan this morning while Reni and I were cooking. It's not that big a thing, I already gave it my own first aid. Nothing to worry about!"

Donnie furrowed his eye ridges. "Still, I'd like to check on it later. It looks like a pretty nasty burn."

OoO

After breakfast, the turtles plus Rae got ready for ninja training. Reni and Rissy had been invited to watch, which they accepted. Reni smirked and nudged Rissy when she noticed Mikey kept glancing at Rae and trying to outperfom his brothers.

"Looks like someone has a crush, how cute."

Rissy snorted. "Looks like Leo's trying to show off a little as well. Maybe it's a guy thing."

"Maybe."

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, content to watch the guys show off. Reni smirked when she saw Donnie glancing Rissy's way.

"So, you and Donnie?"

"Eh?"

"Are you going to go for it or what?"

Rissy sighed, leaning back against the tree they were under. "I dunno, Reni. I mean...He's a nice, fun guy and all, but..."

"Not what you really expected?"

"Well, yeah, that too. But how would it work out? I don't want to be left hanging and abandoned. Then there's the issue of my 'abilities' to think about. I'm not going to open my heart like that if I'm just going to be some nerdy guy's new experiment!"

"Don't worry, girly, you won't be," came a growling voice from above them, making the girls jump. Raph dropped down in front of Rissy, looking at her intently. "I know how you feel, and if my brother tries any funny shit, come tell me and I'll pound him for ya, imouto-chan."

Reni smiled a little as Raph rejoined the others. He reminded her of the older brother she'd always wanted. Rissy was unamused, though.

"YOU NOSEY BASTARD!"

All activity in the field stopped as Raph burst out laughing. Leo glared at his brother.

"Raph, what did you do?"

The red masked turtle shrugged. "Nothing." Raph met Donnie's eyes, silently asking to talk later.


	23. Chapter 23: Mystery

**A/N: To answer some questions that came up in the reviews...Noooo, Rissy is not a Jedi, although I laughed a little at that. I've never been much of a Star Wars fan, so I wouldn't really know how to write one. And I did try to steer Rissy towards Raph, I really did, but she insisted, and I quote(and I am sooo using it later..), "Raph can eat a dick." I wasn't real sure how to respond to that...except, ya'know, laugh until I couldn't stand up anymore. BrownieBandit... Was that question really necessary? Of course she will be! :P Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 23: Mystery

Donnie slid his eyes over to Rissy as he performed a particularly smooth counterattack. She was still chatting merrily with Reni and picking absently at the fallen leaves around her. He couldn't pick out their hushed conversation though. His focus was redirected as Raph came at him again, locking his staff with his sais.

"Showing off for your crush, Love MD?"

Donnie shoved him back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Raph laughed. "And you say I'M the blind one. Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you in front of your girl."

OoO

"So, you work tonight Reni?"

The raven haired woman nodded. "You?"

"Nah, I'm off. I might take Rae over to my place so she can draw out a map for us without the guys getting suspicious."

"That works. I'll check in with you when the teams take lunch."

The pair watched in comfortable silence a few more minutes until Leo called an end to morning training. Rissy snickered as he made a beeline for Reni.

"Have any time for me before you have to leave?"

Reni laughed, and the pair walked off towards Reni's house arm in arm. Rissy watched them with a smile on her face, happy for her friend. She turned slightly, and her smile grew bigger. She could see Mikey was excitedly recounting some adventure to Rae, who was paying the exuberant turtle polite attention. _Yup, Mikey's got a crush. It's kind of cute._

"So, Rissy, any plans for today?"

Rissy craned her head up into the branches of the tree and huffed. Raph was smirking down at her from a branch. The tall woman stood and crossed her arms.

"I was actually going to invite Rae over to my place for a bit of 'girl time'. No guys - _or turtles_ \- allowed."

Donnie came up behind her, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We only just met her, and she was a Foot kunoichi. Are you sure you trust being alone with her so soon?"

Rissy nodded slowly, her mind in overdrive. The physical contact was screwing with her emotions. Sure, she could feel her own confidence in her descision, but she could feel Donnie's genuine concern just as strongly. It made her feel guilty about what her and the other women had planned, but only a little.

"Well, if you're sure. At least let me put some ointment on your burn. Care to accompany me back to my lab?"

OoO

Leo dipped down to kiss Reni again. She giggled slightly, snuggling deeper into his arms. "So, while you guys were training, I was talking to Rissy."

The turtle smiled indulgently. "Oh? About what?"

"About maybe her and Donnie hooking up." Leo chuckled before pinning Reni with a half-glare.

"Determined to set my brothers up already?"

Green eyes smiled at him. "I want them to be as happy as they can be. As happy as we are."

Leo stared in wonder at the smiling woman. "Are you really happy with me? I have to live in hiding. I mean, it's not exactly like I can take you on romantic dates or-"

"Leonardo," Reni started firmly, "I knew from the beginning what I was getting into. I know you have to live in the shadows, to protect yourself and your family. In case you have forgotten, I also have secrets to keep. I'm overjoyed to be able to share that hidden part of myself with you just as you share yours with me."

Reni melted with the gentleness of Leo's next kiss.

OoO

"Welcome to my sanctuary."

Donnie held the door open for Rissy as they entered the lab, Rissy smiling at the gesture. _And here I thought chivalry was dead._

"Thank you, Donnie."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome. No problem heh heh..Now, if you want to have a seat over there," Donnie pointed to the only chair, stationed by his computer desk, "I'll gather the bandages and ointment."

"Will do."

Rissy made her way over and sat cautiously in the chair, spinning around to take in the room. Other than the computer setup, there were various bins of scrap and supplies strewn around but neatly labeled. Against a wall, what seemed to be an old bookcase had been repurposed to hold a collection of beakers full of various chemicals and small scientific equipment. A note pad lay open beside the computer, and Rissy couldn't help but smile at the messy scrawl all over it.

"I suppose it's true what they say: Messy handwriting is a sign of high intelligence."

Donnie blushed and chuckled at the hidden compliment, coming over to kneel in front of Rissy. "I suppose so. Sorry for the lab being a mess though, I wasn't expecting to have anyone by. May I see your wrist?"

Rissy nodded and presented the injured joint for Donnie's inspection. He hummed a bit to himself as he busily assessed the state of the burn and applied an ointment. Rissy, for her part, was surprised at the gentleness he was treating her with, like she was precious. It was as he was wrapping the soft bandage around her wrist that she recognized the tune he was humming, and she began singing along softly.

 _"Only a dreamer_

 _A dreamer am I_

 _With thoughts of tomorrow_

 _While days pass me by~_

 _With thoughts of the future_

 _And thoughts of the past_

 _I've become someone_

 _Someone at last~"_

Donnie finished up and closed his medic kit, and Rissy watched him carefully. _I wonder how much he remembers of our time in the dream realm._ The intelligent turtle, for his part, was at a loss. Rissy gently laid her hands on his, smiling softly when he met her eyes.

"Something on your mind, Donatello?"

Brown eyes widened slightly before Donnie shook his head. "No, nothing. Just had an odd dream last night. Nothing to worry about!"

Rissy nodded, eyes shining with both understanding and no small amount of amusement. She gently traced Donnie's wristwrap, pausing briefly where the hidden welt was. "Well, then, I'll be seeing you tonight then. Thanks for patching me up, Donnie."

Donnie stood, offering his hand to the tall woman. Gray eyes still held a mischevious twinkle as she gracefully accepted his offer, pecking his cheek before sweeping out of the lab.

Brown eyes trailed after her as she left. Sighing, Donnie undid the straps of his wristwrap, intent on studying the mysterious welt some more but was brought up short. It was completly gone.


	24. Chapter 24: An Old Legend

Entwined

Chapter 24: An Old Legend

Rae sat quietly beside Rissy as she drove the pair over to her place, a modest single story house on the edge of town. The tall woman was silent during the drive, something for which Rae was grateful. Mikey's energetic conversation had tired her out, but she had to admit he was interesting at least.

"We're here."

Rissy unlocked the door and ushered Rae inside. "Make yourself at home."

OoO

Raph watched Donnie from the door of the lab carefully. Rissy had left a few minutes ago, gathering her overnight bag and rescuing Rae from a protesting Mikey. The hotheaded turtle figured now would be a good time to have a little talk with his nerdy brother.

"Donnie, got a sec?"

Donnie jumped, quickly replacing his wristwrap and turning to face his older brother. Raph looked at him curiously. "Why did you have your wrap off?"

"No reason really. Did you need help with something?"

"Yeah, something like that. It's about earlier, when we were training. Look Donnie, I overheard the girls talking and your name came up. If you hurt Rissy, I'll have to pound ya. You said that Leo deserved his chance at happiness. Why can't you have a shot too?"

Donnie stared at Raph as he smirked and turned. "Besides, brainiac, she might be able to make your nerdspeak tolerable."

OoO

Reni checked her phone again before pulling her ear buds out and stashing them in her pocket. She stood, stretching and signaling to her gathered teammates that it was the end of break. She couldn't wait for lunch so she could see how Rissy and Rae were coming with the plans. In the meantime, all she could do was try to keep everyone's spirits up.

OoO

Rae focused, intent on the work before her. With a final sigh, she laid down her pencil and turned her golden brown eyes on Rissy, who was writing something in a notebook on the couch.

"The blueprint is done. What now?"

Rissy closed her notebook and ran a critical eye over the drawings. "Where would you suggest entering?"

"Here." Rae pointed to a side door. "It's seldom used, far enough away from central command that we probably wouldn't encounter any trouble until we hit this corridor," Rae pointed to a 3-way intersection. "But patrols there are still light. The main fight will be in the cell block itself, and if we can do it quickly and quietly enough, we should be able to get Kaylee out of there without them getting Reni."

"Reni's not coming."

"But I thought she said-"

"I know what she said, but she can't come. It'd be too dangerous. If we failed and she got captured, we wouldn't have any advantage over the Foot. No, we gotta do this with just us."

"Why not invite the turtles to come with us? Or at least let them know what we're doing?"

"That's what I said. Reni doesn't want to put them in danger."

"Well, you've already blown off part of her plan."

"Yeah. She's gonna be pissed with me."

OoO

 _'Raph, hey Rae and I are planning on breaking into the Foot place and getting Kaylee. Wanna come with?'_

Raph stared at the message, reading it several times to make sure he didn't misunderstand it. They wouldn't, would they?

 _'You're crazy. Stay there while I get the guys together, no way you're going.'_

 _._

 _'You mean, no way we're going alone, right?'_

 _._

 _'No, as in no way you're going at ALL, girly. Leave this to the ninjas.'_

 _._

 _'Raph - Eat a dick.'_

OoO

Rissy scowled at her phone, setting it down on her kitchen table next to her open notebook. "Fuck him. Rae, you ready?"

"Always am. I take it the guys aren't coming?"

"They intend to stop us, Raph doesn't think we can handle ourselves."

"I'm glad he has such faith in us. We're going anyway, right?"

"Of course we are."

OoO

"LEO!"

The eldest brother was shaken out of his meditation as Mikey came into view, yelling his name. Leo raised an eye ridge as the orange masked turtle stopped in front of him and tried to catch his breath.

"Rissy..Rae...rescuing...girl..tonight!"

"What?"

Raph dropped down beside Mikey, glaring as Donnie came running into view behind Leo.

"What he's trying to say is, Rissy texted us a few minutes ago saying that her and Rae are going to try to sneak into the Foot facility and break their friend out tonight. She wanted to know if we wanted to come with."

"Yeah bros, and Mr. Sensitive here told her to 'leave it to the ninjas' and made her mad so she told him to eat a dick and it was hilarious!"

Donnie rubbed his forehead. "You probably just egged them into going _without_ us, hotshot."

Leo stood, silencing the oncoming argument. "Raph, Donnie - Go to Rissy's. See if they're still there. Mikey and I will make our way to the Foot facility to try and intercept them if we can. If we can't, we'll protect them and get them out of there."

OoO

 _Legend tell us they came at a time of great pestilence. Farms yielded no food; hearts, no hope. Jealousy and spite lured them to us - the demons, the Yokai. Through fear, they enslaved the people, but a remnant of hope shined bright in the darkness. The Kappa Yokai, summoned not by anger as the demons, but instead by their Hogosha. Though powerful, they would require training from a master in the art of Ninjutsu - one who could teach them the principles of Honor, Courage, Wisdom, and Brotherhood to become true heros and defeat the warlord. With these newfound skills of Ninjutsu, the Kappa Yokai were a deadly force and for the first time in many years, darkness was banished from the land. One generation passed the legend on to the next, preserving their memory should they be needed once more._

 _But...There is an important piece of the old legend that was lost. The four Kappa Yokai that embodied the virtues of Honor, Courage, Wisdom, and Brotherhood were blessed by the Kami, and fell in love with four human women. The Kami also blessed these women, for they embodied the principles of Serenity, Belief, Perseverance, and Harmony._

Donnie read over Rissy's notebook again, while Raph studied the map that was still laying on the kitchen table. He'd never heard of this legend. The curiosity swelled within him. He couldn't wait to ask her more about it later.

"What ya got Donnie, a love letter or something? Come on, we gotta catch up with Leo and Mikey. The girls aren't here, but these plans make it pretty clear where they're going to be."


	25. Chapter 25: Separated

Entwined

Chapter 25: Separated

Reni plugged her earbud in and turned her music up. It was against the rules, but the boss generally didn't care so long as they were in the backroom. She hadn't gotten a reply from anyone during her meal break. It worried her slightly, but there was little she could do. As _Savior_ by Skillet played, she danced with all the grace of a warrior in combat. The freight didn't stand a chance.

 _~ I'm everything you've wanted_

 _I am the one who's haunting you_

 _I am the eyes inside of you_

 _Stare back at you_

 _There's nothing left to lose_

 _There's nothing left to prove~_

Reni grunted slightly as she threw a particularly heavy box onto a cart with no small amount of satisfaction. Normally Rissy would help out with the heavy stuff, so it always made her feel good when she could handle one when the tall woman was off.

OoO

"Alright, that's the door?"

Rae nodded, and the pair silently made their way through the shadows of twilight and slipped into the building.

"Huh. Would have thought there would have been a security system of some sort."

"I have the passcodes, remember? Now, put your hands behind you back and act like a prisoner. I'd like to avoid a fight for as long as possible."

Rissy complied as Rae put her mask on and grasped the other woman's wrists gently. The pair quickly made their way to the intersection Rae had talked about. A pair of ninja nodded politely to Rae, one going so far as to open the door to the cell block for them so she wouldn't have any problems with her 'prisoner'. Rissy was glad that her thick hair was hanging over her face, otherwise the small grin on her face would have given them away.

"Okay, looks like it's just us here. Kaylee was in Cell 32, let's go."

OoO

Raph punched Leo's number as he and Donnie ran through the woods.

 _"Did you find them?"_

"No Fearless, but it looked like they had a plan at least. Donnie said it seemed like they were going to enter from a door on the east side of the building."

 _"Alright, we're heading that way. When you two catch up with us, meet us on the east side."_

OoO

Kaylee was steadily picking the dry polish from her fingernails. She had been so bored all day long, since she had discovered Rae gone that morning. There had been an initial panic, followed by her being interrogated, before the ninjas simply leaving her alone again. She wondered idly if Rae had taken her idea to heart and gotten in contact with Reni. She wanted to believe she had.

"Kaylee?"

The petite woman looked up sharply as a familiar voice came though the door. With a squeal of excitement, she rushed over.

"Rissy! Did Rae find you and Reni?"

"Present and accounted for, Kaylee."

"And Reni's at work. She's gonna be pissed that she missed all the fun."

"Ladies, looks like we've been discovered."

Several Foot ninja had entered the cell block, none of them looking too pleased. Rissy snorted and stood protectively in front of her much smaller friend as Rae dropped into a defensive position. The leader chuckled.

"Do you girls really think you can survive the storm?"

Gray eyes narrowed. "Bitch, we ARE the storm!"

OoO

The turtles flitted silently down the hallways, speeding up as they heard the sounds of battle. They erupted into the fray with a bone chilling battle cry. Leo's eyes surveyed the scene as he fought. Rae was looking worse for wear, but still fighting back. She had moved to cover a small blonde woman who was huddled in a corner and holding her shoulder at an odd angle.

 _Where's Rissy?_ Donnie's eyes scanned the hallway again, looking for the familiar tangle of chestnut hair or bright gray eyes but came up empty. _Maybe she's the getaway driver?_ That would be sensible. His Bo staff laid another Foot ninja out before he vaulted over the rest and landed in the corner with the girls. Rae looked relieved to have the backup, using her kodachi for support as she knelt and leaned against the wall.

OoO

"I'll have fun interrogating this one when she wakes up. She was quite the mouthy one earlier." The ninja unceremoniously dumped his unconscious load onto the bare concrete floor, causing a plethora of thick chestnut waves to scatter around their owner, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

OoO

Reni had the feeling that something was wrong. There had been an odd knot in her stomach forming in her stomach over the past couple hours, and it was growing more intense. She was glad it was the end of her shift. She checked her phone again. No replies from Rissy, but she had a message from Leo.

 _'Rissy and Rae went to rescue Kaylee. We're going to intercept them. See you when you get home.'_

Emerald eyes widened in disbelief. _She wouldn't dare..._

OoO

Raph sighed and looked at the small blonde in his arms again. Apparently, Rissy had told her to stay close to him if something happened. The girl's faith in her friend's judgment boggled his mind. Kaylee, for her part, was worried about Rissy. The tall woman had been separated from them. She huddled deeper into the strong arms cradling her, making Raph glance at her again.

"We're almost to Reni's place, don't worry sweetheart. Donnie'll have ya fixed up in no time."

"I'm not concerned about that. I'm worried about where Rissy is. She got separated from us in the fight."

Raph glanced sharply at his brother Donnie, glad Kaylee had whispered instead of shouting. "She's tough, I'm sure she's fine. Hell, she may be waiting to tease us about how long it took us to make it back."

Kaylee nodded slightly, not entirely convinced, and went back to watching the forest race by in a blur.

OoO

Reni ran her fingers over Kaylee's swollen shoulder joint as Donnie finished patching up Rae's injuries.

"Doesn't look like anything's broken, but it needs to be popped back into place. It's going to hurt, Kayleekins, but it needs to be done."

The blonde grimaced. "Yes, ma'am."

"Raph, can you help hold her steady?"

"Sure."

Reni grabbed her small friend's shoulder, flinching at the sick popping sound the joint made as is snapped back into place. Mikey couldn't hold back a small amused chuckle.

"Man Raph, she just made you look like a bitch! You always whine when you have to have your joints popped back in place, but she just had it done without so much as a whimper!"

"Shaddup, or I'll pound ya!"

"YOU shut up or I'll punch you in the face!"

Raph stared down at the blonde who had just yelled at him, expression incredulous. "You'll punch me in the face?"

"Yes."

"With what, a marshmallow?"

"Maybe, my fists aren't very hard.."

"Kayleekins, what happened to Rissy?"

OoO

Spice brown eyes stared up at the moon. Donnie couldn't sleep, and for once it wasn't because of all the ideas and equations running rampant through his mind. Rissy's notebook was in his hands, open to the legend she had recounted there. _I wonder if there's anything else like this in here._ Donnie felt slightly guilty about snooping, but if it helped him understand what was going on, he would do it. Flipping to the beginning, he began reading. Page after page of meticulous notes on empathy, controlling the ability, and the dream realm were absorbed by the genius turtle. After each page, Donnie felt a little sleepier until he couldn't fight it anymore and drifted off.

OoO

Rissy sat on her log, content to watch the stars in her dream world. She didn't turn this time as a presence entered her clearing and seated itself next to her again.

"Rissy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not coming in time to save you from the Foot."

"It's ok, I was being mouthy anyway. How's Kaylee holding up?"

"She dislocated her shoulder, but she'll be fine."

Rissy nodded. Donnie ran his eyes worriedly over her hunched form. "Rissy?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Let me see."

"Are you sure you want to?"

Donnie's eyes narrowed, his hands tugging gently on the clasp that kept the cloak around the woman's form. Rissy made no move to stop him, only closing her eyes in shame it fell away. The gentle genius stared in horror. Multiple lacerations, some deep, marred her flesh. A particularly nasty gash bled freely across her upper arm, and instinctively he reached out and placed a hand on the wound to staunch the flow of blood.

"What happened to you, Rissy?"

The woman laughed sadly. "The Foot didn't appreciate my attitude."

OoO

Breakfast the next morning was a quiet affair. Kaylee picked at her food, prompting Raph to shove a spoon full of cereal into her open mouth when she sighed.

"So Fearless, are we going back for Rissy or what?"

Donnie, who had just entered the kitchen, glared at his brother. "Of course we're going back for her, shellbrains."

"We can't be hasty, Donnie. I know you like her but -"

"But nothing, Leo! The Foot are beating her for information about us! I saw how much blood she was losing, if we don't get her out of there soon -"

"What the shell do you mean, you saw how much blood she was losing?"

Donnie looked away, not sure how to explain it to his brothers. "I saw her in my dreams last night.."

"So, you want to run off and infiltrate a dangerous Foot facility without a plan all because of some _dream?_ Donnie, it was just a nightmare."

Donnie held up a bloody hand. "Somehow, I don't think so."


	26. Chapter 26: Legend of the Sentinels

Entwined

Chapter 26: Legend of the Sentinels

"Donnie," Leo started slowly, "where did that blood come from?"

"I saw Rissy in the dream realm, she was bleeding and I was trying to help. It - Look, the rules are different there."

"What, is she some sort of mutant we don't know about?"

"She's an empath." All eyes swung to Reni. "Donnie's connected to her."

"Will someone tell me what the _shell_ is going on?"

"Calm down, Raph. You'll wake Rae."

"Reni?"

"We can have a storytelling session _after_ breakfast."

OoO

"Well, girl, you caused quite a disturbance and let my prize slip away. Who are you?"

Rissy looked up, defiance showing through the blood and bruises covering her face. She spat on Shredder's face before answering.

"I am the _Shin'nen No Senchineru_."

A swift kick to her side made her grunt in pain. "I do not believe in fairy tales, but I will indulge your nonsense, Sentinel. Where are your friends hiding?"

"Eat a dick."

OoO

"So, wait wait wait, _soul mates_? That's so cheesy!"

Reni rolled her eyes. "It's over-commercialized, yes, but it's a real thing for empaths. A bound pair shares almost everything, even physical injuries in a lot of cases."

"Then why isn't Donnie bleeding everyhere? He said she was hurt pretty bad."

"They're not a fully bound pair. I suspect that has a lot to do with it. That, or she's purposely keeping her injuries on her side. Empaths aren't exactly common, so I don't know the details of how it works."

"Reni, do you know any more about this legend that Rissy wrote down in her notebook?"

Kaylee perked up. "Ooooh, the Legend of the Yokai? I love that one!"

Emerald eyes glanced amusedly at the excited blonde. "By all means, Kay, enlighten us."

"Once upon a time, many centuries ago, an evil warlord rose to power. He enslaved the land and it's people, poisoning everything he touched with fear and despair. Jealousy and spite festered in the hearts of humanity, luring the demons to us. But, there was a shred of light in the darkness: The Kappa Yokai, summoned from turtle eggs by their Hogosha. Although they were powerful, they would need training in the art of Ninjutsu from a master. Their master taught them the virtues of honor, courage, wisdom, and brotherhood. The Kami smiled down upon what the Hogosha had created, and created four special human women to act as sentinels of the other four virtues of Ninjutsu: Serenity, belief, perseverance, and harmony. After the evil warlord was defeated, the Kappa Yokai settled down with these human women, and each generation passed the tale of the yokai down to the next in case they were ever needed again."

"Aww, bros, I like that story!"

Reni nodded. "And that's why a ninja star normally has four points, to represent the coming together of the Eight Principles of Ninjutsu as the Kappa Yokai came together with their human partners."

Leo clamped a hand over his exuberant brothers mouth as Rae shook her head. "Reni, normally, I wouldn't be one to believe in old legends, but I think this one needs to be taken into account. It's clearly coming true before our eyes."

Reni raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How so?"

"Well, from your old comics, you already know that the guys here represent Honor, Courage, Wisdom, and Brotherhood. It's no stretch to say that you represent your namesake, Serenity, and Rissy has such absolute faith in her abilities that she could easily be the _Shin'nen No Senchineru,_ the Sentinel of Belief."

"Sooooo, does that mean Reni is the _Sereniti No Senchineru_?"

"Most likely."

"But what about the other two?"

"Is there some importance to the four Sentinels?"

Reni turned to Donnie. "They're said to help unlock the full potential of the Kappa Yokai, help them grow, complete them."

OoO

"The Sentinel of Belief, huh? You're just some pathetic, helpless woman. You _will_ break eventually, Clarissa Reynolds, and when you do I will destroy everything you love, including your turtle friend."

Shredder turned on his heel, leaving Rissy battered and broken on the cold concrete floor. She smiled as much as the pain in her jaw would let her. She'd never break. She just had to believe.

 _I have faith in you, guys. I won't let these demons eat me._

With that final thought, Rissy welcomed the darkness as unconsciousness flowed over her again.

OoO

"I think I'm going to take a nap guys. I feel really tired all of a sudden."

Leo frowned. "You feeling ok, Don?"

"Yeah, just drained from everything that's happened I think."

"Well, ok but I'm coming to check on you later. I'm still not sure about this 'dream realm' business."

Donnie waved a hand dismissively as he trekked towards his bedroom. "I'll be fine."

He drifted off almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

OoO

"Rae, I made you some super yummy pizza soup~!"

Rae turned amused eyes towards the excitable terrapin. "Thanks Mikey, but it's kind of hard to eat soup with my arm all bandaged up."

"No problemo, I'll just have to feed you!"

Rae's eyes widened. Was he _serious?_ "That's kind of you to offer, Mikey, but it isn't necessary!"

OoO

Outside, Raph was working out. Kaylee wasn't far away, watching with interest. _Man, she really took what Rissy said about sticking close to me seriously._ He started doing push-ups, and before long Kaylee had moved around to face him.

"I didn't think ninjas did regular stuff like push-ups."

"Well, there's more to being a ninja than looking cool."

Kaylee cocked her head before moving to do push-ups too. The gesture made Raph's mouth quirk. _Does she think she can keep up?_ By the hundredth push-up, Raph was impressed with the frail-looking woman. She'd kept pace with him without complaining.

OoO

Leo and Reni sat side by side, meditating by the lake. A cool breeze tugged at Reni's raven locks, making the ends of her hair tickle Leo's shell. In her hands, she grasped the bouquet of white violets Leo had given her. _Let's take a chance on happiness..Leo, what are you asking of me, exactly?_


	27. Chapter 27: Precognition

**A/N: My husband told me I was f**ked in the head for Donnie's nightmare in this chapter. And I probably am. Enjoy! :P**

Entwined

Chapter 27: Precognition

Raphael watched Kaylee shovel lunch in her face, curious about where she put it all. The petite girl polished off her second huge plate of chicken spaghetti and turned to smile at him. Raph almost laughed at how sauce had gotten all over her face. Reni had left extra napkins before heading to the lab with Leo to check on Donnie. Raph grabbed one as the noise level from the living room spiked as Mikey tried to coerce Rae into opening her mouth, no doubt still trying to spoon feed the injured kunoichi. Gently, he wiped the excess sauce from Kaylee's face, making her smile up at him.

"You could have just said something if my having alfredo sauce all over my face was getting you turned on. I would have wiped it off myself."

OoO

Donnie and his brothers were running down a long, dim hallway. The only light came from the emergency lights overhead. He jumped over a fallen part of the ceiling and kept moving. He had to find Rissy, he couldn't leave without her. A feeble tug of the corner of his soul told him she was fading fast, and the thought fueled his speed. Faster and faster he went, jumping over the Foot that blocked his path. He heard Raph roar behind him, but he had to keep going. He had to find her! Donnie smashed through the doors to Shredder's lab, and stared. There was Rissy, head down and barely conscious, fighting with all her strength just to stand on her own two feet, proud until the end. Horror came over Donnie as he drew closer to her. Shredder had meticulously implanted a bomb into her flesh. Studying the mechanism, the gentle genius felt his dread growing as he realized that him and his brothers would never make it out with Rissy before this thing went off, and they only way to disarm it was to stop Rissy's heart, let her die before his eyes.

"One life or seven?"

Donnie's head snapped up, looking into resigned grays. "Rissy?"

"I will give up my life to save yours and die with some shred of dignity. Go." Gray eyes shut slowly and she went completely limp.

"No no no no no no NO! RISSY!"

.

"DONNIE! WAKE UP!"

The genius shot up out of his bed, heaving and covered in sweat. He shuddered. _Only a dream, only a dream._ Leo backed off as Reni sat beside the shaken turtle.

"Donnie, did you have a nightmare about Rissy? You were screaming.."

"Yeah, but...it was so _real_. Almost like it was really happening and there was nothing I could do to stop it. And...it scared me."

Leo and Reni shared a glance at Donnie's whispered confession.

OoO

Rae sighed, opening her mouth and allowing a spoonful of noodles to be deposited gently on her tongue. Mikey has finally won, and she had to admit the pizza flavored soup wasn't bad.

"So, Mikey, do you like art? You're named after a great Renaissance artist, after all."

"I like to draw, but being a giant turtle kind of limits trips to the art museum. Do you like art?"

"Well, before I got in with the Foot, I studied art history at the community college."

"That's cool. My brothers always tell me that the sculptor Michelangelo made a naked man that's pretty famous."

Rae laughed softly. "They're probably referring to the statue David, it's one of the most well-known pieces of artwork in the world."

"So wait - he _really_ carved a naked man?"

"Yes he did. He also painted the magnificent Sistine Chapel ceiling."

"Cool, but...Do you think he felt weird carving a naked guy? Was he gay?"

"Mikey! It was an accepted thing for sculpture to be nude back then. In fact, a lot were." Rae looked over Mikey's astonished face and couldn't help the gentle giggle that escaped her. "Perhaps you'd like to learn more about the history of art? And when my arm heals, you could teach me some of your impressive nunchuck katas?"

Mikey's smile was brilliant. "It's a deal!"


	28. Chapter 28: Cupcakes

Entwined

Chapter 28: Cupcakes

"Reni, Do you think Donnie will be ok?" Leo's blue eyes stared over the lake from high on the ridge as Reni read through Rissy's notebook. The woman sighed and leaned her head on the worried turtle's shoulder.

"Rissy means him no harm, that I know for sure. Hopefully she made some notes in here we can use."

"The Sentinels...They weren't part of the original series in your world?"

"No, I only learned about that piece of the legend when I came here. Maybe it's just one of those things that's different."

"Well, I'm glad it exists. Otherwise I may have never found you, my darling _Sereniti No Senchineru_. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met." Reni turned from the notebook and gave Leo a gentle kiss.

"You're such a romantic, Leo. I love you. I hope we're together for always."

Leo's eyes went wide. _Did she just say..?_

OoO

"Where is Serenity Flaire and the turtles?"

"Like I'll tell you."

The sound of flesh smacking flesh rang out and blood sprayed the floor next to Rissy. It was almost artful, if it didn't hurt so much. The red substance dribbled down the front of her pink tank top, staining wherever it touched a deep crimson. Gray eyes rose and fire spat out of them, almost making the ninja before her take a step back. The unnerved man tried again.

"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you'd just tell me what you know."

Rissy smirked, well aware of the unease she had sparked. "You really want to know where they are?"

The ninja looked relieved. "Yes! Please, tell me."

"I keep them hidden well, nestled deep within my heart. That's where Reni and the guys are, and that's where they will stay."

"Well then," Came Shredder's voice from the door, making gray eyes shoot sparks in that direction, "We'll just have to find a way to turn your heart against them, won't we?"

OoO

 _I had a dream last night, about three other women and four guys that looked like they were in turtle costumes. We were all in a circle, hands joined except for mine. I couldn't move, not an inch. One of the turtle guys kept reaching for me, begging me to take his hand and come with them, and even though I wanted to I couldn't. There was something stopping me. All of a sudden, I noticed a weight on my chest and I looked down and there was a big thing that looked like a timer embedded there. That was why I couldn't move. I knew it was something dangerous, and I wanted to protect the others. They were important to me, especially the guy knelt before me. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. He was looking at me, like he was begging me for an answer. I woke up as I was about to tell him that there was on off switch on the timer, in case they hadn't came for me by a certain time. Such an odd dream, so full of emotion. It reminded me strongly of the legend of the yokai, the women in the dream referred to themselves as Sentinels after all, and I guess I would have been the fourth. Maybe one day I'll meet them._

 _._

 _UPDATE: I've met two of the women from this dream. One Serenity Flaire, the Sereniti No Senchineru, and Kaylee Wheeler, the Nintai No Senchineru. I wonder when I'll meet the third, or if I ever will meet her. Or the guys. Here's hoping anyway._

 _._

Donnie flipped the page, wanting to find more details about this particular dream.

.

 _Soulbonding. It sounds so scary. It's a sharing of everything, heart and soul together, of energy and emotion. It's not necessarily a physical union, although it usually is between empaths and their mates. I wonder how that will go, since I'm what Reni describes as "hands off". I just don't like being touched because it really screws with my senses. Maybe if I find the right person...maybe then._

 _._

 _I know my grandmother told me that my empath abilities were a gift from Heaven, but days like this I can't help but feel like a freak. One of my coworkers..his sister passed. I knew she was going to pass, so I suggested a couple of weeks ago that he spend more time with her. Seems innocent enought, right? The reason she passed...She was in a fatal car crash, on her way to meet up with him so they could hang out like I had suggested. She wouldn't have been if I hadn't tried to change things, she would have lived. I can't help but feel like I caused her death in some way. I knew it would happen, I just didn't know how. I understand that free will has a lot to do with when and how these visions come to pass, and even if they come to pass. But why have these visions if not to try and prevent catastrophe and heartache?_

Donnie closed the notebook, heart heavy with sadness and worry.

" _I'm sorry."_

The genius jumped and looked around. Nobody was there, but the whispered voice continued.

 _"You shouldn't have to bear my burdens."_

"Who's there? Where are you?"

 _"Sleep, Donnie. Meet me in your dreams."_

OoO

"Think you can keep up, Princess?"

Kaylee huffed at Raph's new nickname for her. She'd practically begged Raph to show her some of his more aggressive workouts. When he'd objected, she'd complained loud enough for his brothers to hear that he just didn't want her to outdo him. The assault on his pride was what had the pair outside now, stretching and warming up to do one of his most intense routines.

"Let me know if I need to slow down so you don't look bad, _Prince Charming_."

"You sound like Rissy."

The blonde girl brightened. "Thanks!" Kaylee's hazel eyes dulled. "I wish she was here. I miss her."

Raph gently placed a large hand on the petite woman's shoulder. "We'll bring her home, safe and sound, as soon as Leo makes a plan."

"Good," Kaylee nodded, "Because we're a team and we always look out for each other. Ooooh, we should make cupcakes for when she gets back!"

Raph smiled a little. "I'm not good at baking so I'll leave that to you, Princess."


	29. Chapter 29: Don't Wake Me

**AN: Ok, so I'm almost ready to put Donnie/Rissy on a back burner, they probably only have a couple more chapters to go before I pull Raph/Kaylee more to the foreground. Just FYI in case people don't like Donnie. I do worry about not focusing on all the couples at once, but rotating them around seemed like my best option since I didn't want to do multiple fics.**

Entwined

Chapter 29: Don't Wake Me

"You've been reading my notebook."

Donnie shifted uncomfortably in his seat next to Rissy on the log. Was she angry that he'd pried? Green fingers fiddled with the bark the genius was sitting on before being stilled by soft peach hands. Donnie looked up to meet soft gray eyes.

"It's okay, Don. I'm actually glad you found it, it makes things easier I think. You're curious about the science of the soul, yes?"

"I'm not sure it's a science. After all, there's no good way of testing the facts of the soul."

Rissy laughed. "Perhaps not, but that's what myself, and maybe others, call it."

Eye ridges rose. "Others?"

"We. You've heard of dimensional theory correct?" Donnie nodded. "Well, I like to imagine that there are countless dimensions spanning across time and space. Out of those, some connect to what we call fantasy worlds, some to alternate versions of our own, and some to who knows where. I like to think there are others like me out there, separated by little more than a thin veil of space-time. Maybe we're fictional characters in someone's universe, and we'd never know it because to us, it's a reality, only whipped up on a whim. For every choice made, there is another universe where a different option was taken."

"An interesting theory, and in light of Reni's origins, I see no reason why it couldn't be true. It's fascinating!"

Rissy smiled indulgently. "Yes it is, huh?"

The pair fell into comfortable silence, Rissy leaning gently against Donnie and fiddling with the tails of his mask.

"Rissy?" Gray eyes looked up curiously to meet gentle brown. "How does soulbonding work?"

"It bonds two people together by threading their souls together. They're still their own person, but their bonded mate is much more sensitive to things going on with them."

"What do you mean, 'more sensitive'? Like when you burned your wrist and I got a welt too?"

"That's a good example, yes. However, a full bond can be controlled better to keep injuries in check and help heal them faster. It's not unheard of for an empath's mate to pick up some of their abilities after a while also."

"Like seeing visions of the future through dreams?"

Gray eyes swung sharply. "Yes. What did you see, Donnie?"

OoO

" -And that covers the big parts of the Renaissance." Rae finished happily, looking up from polishing her kodachi blade to see Mikey's big baby blues staring at her.

"That's so cool that you can just remember that stuff!"

"Yeah, and even cooler that you can get Mikey to listen to it." Raph tossed a towel over his shoulder as he entered the den with Kaylee close behind. Rae smirked.

"How was your workout?"

"I could go another round, but I think Raph needs a break." Kaylee smiled at the dirty look Raph sent her way before holding her hands up in a placating gesture. "It's ok, Raphie. You're a dozen times stronger than I am, but what I lack in strength I make up for in endurance."

"I'm kinda glad Rissy's not here to help THAT comment go into awkward territory." Reni deadpanned as she entered, followed by Leo.

"When are we getting her baaaack, Reni?"

Patient emerald met pleading hazel and the calm woman sighed. "That's up to Leo, Kaylee. You, Rae and I can't go on this rescue with them, it's be too dangerous."

"But!"

" _No_. Leo and I talked about it all morning. We can run communications from here, where they won't have to worry as much about our safety or Rae's injuries."

Rae raised an eyebrow. "I assume you've concocted a plan then?"

"Yeah."

OoO

"I see." Rissy grew quiet, staring straight ahead in thought. Donnie cautiously put an arm around her cloaked form and she spoke again. "The bond is already strengthening then. You'll have to decide soon if you want to be bound to me then. Once it's finished, I don't think there's a way to undo it."

"Undo it?"

"Yeah. I'm a freak after all. You're such a sweet, caring guy, I can't imagine you wanting to be bound to me."

"Rissy. Rissy, look at me." Gray eyes full of unshed tears met Donnie's. "You. Are. Not. A. Freak. Why would you even think that? I think your talents are incredible, and they suit the beautiful heart inside of you. You're intelligent and caring and - " Donnie was cut off as Rissy wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his plastron as her cloak came off. Donnie's eyes widened as he realized she had been wearing a halter top, and disbelief swelled within him as he made out the words her faint scars made over her back, the largest being 'freak'. No wonder she kept calling herself that. _Who the shell could do something so cruel?_

"They're coming." Rissy's voice was faint, making Donnie have to lean slightly to hear her.

"Who's coming?"

"Your brothers are coming to wake you."

"We're coming to rescue you, Rissy. Don't worry, just believe."

"I've always believed in you, Donnie."

Rissy's chuckle followed him as he woke up.

OoO

"Well, now that Donnie had seen fit to join the rest of us -"

"Can it, Raph. I was talking to Rissy in the dream realm. She's under some sort of anesthesia right now, and from what she was able to tell me, we need to get her out of there ASAP."

"Donnie, we can't just rush in -"

"THEY'RE PLANTING A BOMB IN HER, LEO!" Donnie drew a ragged breath to calm the boiling emotions inside him. "She's counting on me, on all of us, to rescue her and if we don't get there in time, she'll..she'll...she'll die, Leo."

Kaylee, who had taken refuge in Reni's arms as soon as the fighting started, burrowed deeper. "I don't want Rissy to die."

Reni gently laid her head on top of Kaylee's. "I know, little one. Have faith in her. She's always been the strong one, inside and out. I don't think that will change any time soon."

"Donnie, if we go, can you think clearly enough to disable the bomb?"

Donnie met Leo's eyes with a determination seldom seen by his brothers. "I have to." _Or die trying._

OoO

Rissy came around slowly, not really wanting to rejoin the physical world. Most of that had to do with the throbbing headache and the sensation of dread that was currently pooling in her stomach. Looking down, her fears were confirmed. There was a small device poking out of her chest, it's construction just as elaborate as she remembered from her dreams. _Donnie, don't come for me. I can offer you nothing but death now._ Rissy's hand gripped the chains holding her torso upright, slowly getting her footing. If nothing else, she would face her death on her own two feet. The wall behind her offered some support for her weight, and she leaned against it gladly. Her hair fell over her face as she closed her eyes, and waited.


	30. Chapter 30: Forever

Entwined

Chapter 30: Forever

Donnie moved through the woods between the Shellraiser and the Foot facility with urgency. The romantic in him had been trying to decide _exactly_ what he felt for the gray-eyed woman that haunted his dreams, but it wouldn't matter if she were to die. Leo had gone ahead of him and his brothers to plant a small electrical charge on the power breakers. _Hurry up, Leo!_

Leo cringed as he heard different power relays in the building popping and exploding, the ceiling caving in where they had been tucked away as the charge on the breaker box exploded. Hopefully Rissy hadn't been caught in one of them, Donnie would murder him.

OoO

Rissy blinked her eyes open as she heard the electronics in the lab loose power, including the device that kept the bomb from activating. Emergency light clicked on a second later, but her focus was on the tiny green LED lights counting down how much longer she had to live. Rissy felt like crying, but she had to be stronger than that. _I'm not gone yet, dammit! Live, girl, live!_

OoO

Donnie and his brothers ran down a long, dimly lit hallway. Brown eyes widened in realization, and the genius wanted nothing more than to be sick. He jumped over a section of collapsed ceiling and sped up without thinking about it or noticing Raph's roar behind him as the Foot came out to play. _Faster! Rissy needs me!_ Donnie used his Bo staff to vault over a group of Foot that tried to block his path, trusting his brothers to deal with them in quick order. A familiar set of doors loomed at the end of the hallway. _There! Rissy, I'm coming, just hold on and believe!_ A faint, oddly familiar tug on his soul came in response, and made him speed up. _She's getting weaker by the minute. Hold on hold on hold on._ Donnie smashed through the doors to the lab, making his way to Rissy without hesitation. His brown eyes studied the intricate device more closely than he did in his dream vision.

"Donnie?"

The genius looked up into tired grays. "Don't even say it, Rissy. I'm not leaving you here to die. We'll either leave together, or die together."

Rissy managed to bark out a laugh. "Trying to change the vision?"

A button clicked, and the timer stopped. "I already have."

Rissy fell weakly into Donnie's arms as he unchained her arms and scooped her up. "Why?"

Donnie quickly assessed the woman he was holding, noting that she was fighting to stay conscious. "Because I want to have forever with you, both here and in our dreams. I'll protect you from what may come, Clarissa, just stay with me. Please?"

"Only for you." Rissy fell into unconsciousness, but her whispered response made Donnie's heart do flips as he rushed to rejoin his brothers.

OoO

Reni trudged up the stairs from Donnie's lab in the cellar, weary but smiling. She had played nurse all night to help him remove the dangerous device from her best friend. Kaylee looked up from her perch on the couch as her mentor plopped in an old armchair beside her.

"Reni?"

"She'll be fine, Kayleekins. She just needs rest. We should try to get some too." Emerald eyes found Leo's cobalt depths. "I couldn't convince Donnie to take a rest. You might be able to."

The blue masked turtle nodded, rising silently and making his way down. Ever so gently, he knocked on the makeshift door to the lab, entering at his brother's muffled response. Donnie sat beside Rissy, head bowed low and shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Leo gently put a hand on the back of his brother's shell. "You should get some sleep, Donnie. I can keep watch for you if you want."

The nerdy turtle shook his head. "I can manage, but thanks anyway Leo."

"You're sure? I don't mind, Don."

"Yeah. I just need some time to clear my thoughts, decompress so to speak." Leo nodded in understanding.

"Well, if you need us, we're right upstairs. Don't hesitate to call one of us."

"Will do. Thanks, Leo."

Donnie watched his brother leave before turning his attention to the woman in front of him again. She was motionless, but it still felt to the genius like she was reaching out, calling to him. Cautiously, he placed his own large hand over her arm. Immediately, a warm sensation shot up his arm. It didn't seem harmful, in fact it lulled him. Donnie gently rested his head next to Rissy's. _Only for a moment._

OoO

Rissy waited impatiently on her log. She'd felt the call when Donnie had touched her. _He wants to have forever with me?_ Gray eyes shyly looked up as the nerdy turtle sat in his customary seat next to her and Rissy could feel herself blushing. _Jeez...How do I even respond to that?_

"Rissy, are you ok? I mean, your body's ok, we got you all patched up, you just need rest but I mean are _you_ ok? Did that make sense?"

Rissy leaned against the flustered turtle and nodded, enjoying the feeling of peace that flooded through her as he put his arm around her gently. Gray eyes looked up expectantly, she could feel that Donnie had a question rolling around his mind. "What?"

Brown eyes blinked. "What, what?"

"What did you want to ask?"

"Oh, um, it's nothing."

"Donnie, spill it. Tell me. Please?"

"I was just thinking...You remember how you said a soul bond can help speed recovery times?"

"Yes I do, but Donnie..It's not something to be done lightly, and never for the wrong reasons. It's as sacred as a vow of marriage, if not more so because it's practically unbreakable."

"Just listen, stubborn! I want to complete this bond with you so you can heal faster because I care for you, a lot. I'm willing to accept the consequences."

"Donnie -"

Rissy's eyes went wide as Donnie's lips connected with hers. A pulse of energy ran through her and echoed back into Donnie. A gentle hand on her back kept her in place as the nervous nerd pulled back. "Don't you get it? I want to pursue this bond with you because _I love you_."

OoO **(Bonus scene, dedicated to Monty G ;P Enjoy!)**

Leo gently picked Reni up, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead before carrying her upstairs to his room. He laid her down on his bed, smoothing the covers over her sleeping form before turning to leave.

"Don't leave."

Leo turned to see Reni staring at him sleepily. His eyes widened as she tried to reach for him, only to lose her balance and fall off the bed. Using his ninja speed, he was able to catch her before she landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor, and Reni smiled up at him.

"My hero." The raven haired woman giggled. "Won't you stay and cuddle with me though?"

Leo buried his face in Reni's hair, basking in the smell that invaded his nose. "Yeah, anything for you, my love."


	31. Chapter 31: Belief

**A/N: BrownieBandit, hush shush shush, let people figure things out on their own. Anyway, sorry for the short chapter everybody, but we're getting our store ready for the annual inventory, so I've been a little rushed. Enjoy :P**

Entwined

Chapter 31: Belief

"Donnie...Are you sure you want to do this? Be bound for an eternity?"

"I'm sure. I felt something inside of me awaken the first time we touched, back when the Foot attacked your store and I cut the ropes around your wrists. It was like I was living for the first time."

Rissy smiled at the memory. "I remember that moment. It was almost like a jolt of adrenaline."

A green hand gently brushed over Rissy's hair, making a shiver run up her spine and earning a chuckle from Donnie. "I'm serious about this, Ris. What's your choice?"

Gray eyes met soft brown as Rissy turned to hug Donnie. "Just believe, close your eyes, and open your heart." Donnie closed his eyes and pulled the tall woman closer as a pulling sensation enveloped him. Rissy clung to Donnie for dear life, completely disoriented for once in the swirling vortex of psychic energy being released. _This is way more intense than I thought it would be._ She could feel every corner of Donnie's soul, like she had crawled inside his body and become him, and she was sure that he could feel every scar in her heart even if he hadn't honed the extra senses as much as she had. Rissy didn't know how long it lasted, but when she became aware of herself again she was surprised to find that she was laying snuggled into Donnie's side.

"Rissy?"

The gray eyed woman lazily flung her arm over Donnie's stomach. "Yes love?"

"Was that..?"

"Yeah. We've bound our souls together."

OoO

"O-Kay! Cupcake time!"

Kaylee fluttered around the kitchen gathering ingredients, the tails of her frilly apron waving gently with every movement. Raph shook his head in amusement from the doorway before leaving to train as Reni staggered in, hunting for caffiene. The slightly older woman watched her energetic friend happily mix everything in a big mixing bowl as she drank her iced coffee.

"So, did you decide what kind of cupcakes to make for Rissy?"

"Yup! Pink lemonade!"

Reni scowled. "Pink lemonade cupcakes?"

"Well, why not? She adores lemon cake."

"Are they going to be normal or awkward cupcakes?"

"They won't be awkward unless I put tiny gummy vaginas all over them."

Rae had chosen that moment to enter the kitchen, where she stood perfectly still for a moment and looked between Reni and Kaylee with an incredulous expression. "I honestly didn't think Kaylee knew the word 'vagina'."

Reni laughed. "I know, right? She always seems so innocent, you'd never know she was an undercover pervert."

"Takes one to know one."

" **I** wasn't the one thinking about decorating cupcakes with tiny gummy vaginas. I would have just made one on top out of sprinkles. But the cupcakes would have to be filled with something."

Kali snickered. "Raspberry filling or Twinkie cream?"

"That's a tough choice. I'm not sure Rissy likes raspberry, so it'd be safer to go with Twinkie cream."

"You're both nasty."

Reni stifled a smirk as Kaylee burst into peals of laughter. "You'll get used to it soon enough."

OoO

Mikey bounded down the stairs to Donnie's lab, smiling for all he was worth.

"Hey D!~"

Mikey looked around when his older brother didn't answer, and smiled wider when he saw him. Donnie had salvaged an old futon that converted into a double bed for use in his lab, and he and Rissy were both curled up on it soundly asleep. _Who knew D would be a snuggler?_ It was true - Donnie had pulled Rissy to him in his sleep, blanketing her tall frame with his slightly taller one, and Rissy had curled herself into him so that only the tips of her pajamas poked out. _Wait, that means I have TWO big sisters now!_ The orange banded turtle smiled and snapped a picture of the sleeping pair. _The guys are gonna be so excited!_

OoO

"So Fearless, when ya gonna ask Reni to marry you?"

Leo raised an eye ridge at his younger brother. "Who says I haven't?"

"What-"

"Guys, guys, guys! You'll never guess!"

The two older brothers groaned, and Raph shot Mikey a glare. "This better be something good and not something stupid like you saw a cat or somethin."

Mikey bounced up and down as he handed his phone to Raph. "Donnie's got a girlfriend! That means I have another sister now, right Leo?"

"Alright, calm down Mikey. Raph?"

Raph was too busy looking at the picture on Mikey's phone. "Oh, this is priceless. You gotta send that one to me, Mike." Leo shot his brothers an annoyed look before grabbing the phone to see what all the commotion was about. Cobalt eyes widened and an amused smiled curved it's way around Leo's face. _Reni will be excited for sure._


	32. Chapter 32: Back to the Grind

**Not much action in the chapter, mostly just character reinforcement and silliness. It's good for them to have some downtime before the next big battle. :P Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 32: Back to the Grind

 _"Rissy, are you guys ready for break?"_

"Yeah, guess so. Let me grab the rest of my team and we'll meet you in the break room."

Rissy pocketed her walkie and walked quickly through the aisles, skillfully dodging shoppers who weren't paying attention to their surroundings. Upon their return to work, the stocking teams had been overjoyed to see Kaylee returned to them and equally shocked to see Rissy's injuries. The tall woman scowled in irritation as she came upon her wayward teammate. A quiet exchange had her other two teammates making a mad dash in the opposite direction, one to get a salaried manager and one to tell Reni that Rissy would be delayed. He hadn't noticed her, so she simply watched a few minutes as he played away on his cellphone before Rosa walked up from behind Rissy. Rissy snickered quietly, this new guy was about to find out the hard way why nobody in the store wanted to cross her boss.

"Do you need me to stick around, or am I free to go to lunch with the others?"

"Go eat. You'll need the energy to finish the work he started when you get back."

Nodding gently, the tall woman ducked behind a display as Rosa icily asked the man to follow her to the office. Rissy's eyes widened as she overheard the guy giving her boss a bad attitude. _Guess that position's open...again._ She swept into the lounge, exchanging polite hellos with several people on her way to the time clock. Reni waved at her from a table in the back.

"I got your food already, just waiting for you!"

"K, thanks Reni. Give me a minute."

Rissy clocked out, and made her way back through the lounge to where Reni had saved her a seat.

"So?"

Gray eyes moved over the pair of girls she'd trained a few years prior. "Rosa came over, asked to see him in the office, and he started giving her shit over it. So I'm thinking that we're looking for someone again."

"Jeez Rissy, why do you gotta be so hard to work with?" Reni gave her friend a playful smile and tugged on the Halloween bow in her chestnut hair, showing the others that she wasn't serious. Rissy smirked.

"Because I'm a big bad bitch and expect people to stay busy instead of playing on their phones on the floor."

"Why not ask Rae if she wants to come work with us?" Reni and Rissy turned toward Kaylee with surprise. "Well, I mean, she's staying with us at Reni's, right? I imagine she gets bored."

"Wait, back up Kaylee, you and Rissy are staying at Reni's because..?"

"We have our reasons," Reni cut in, seriousness lining her tone. "After the attack up here, we figure there's safety in numbers. None of us have any family here, so we're sticking together for the moment."

"Well, that explains why you started buying more groceries. I've seen the way Kaylee can eat."

"Yes, and I never gain a pound. I wish I could."

Rissy smiled as she nibbled on her turkey sandwich. "Maybe you're missing something in your diet?"

Kaylee looked at her food. A large container of noodles had already been emptied, along with sides of mac and cheese, rice, and she was working on her apple. Not to mention she still had some rolls, and the team dessert: chocolate cake. She shrugged as Reni sipped her coffee. "Maybe."

OoO

"Spill it Leo! You really asked Reni to marry you?"

Leo tapped out under the pressure from his three brothers and they let him up. "Not in so many words."

Raph groaned. "Don't tell me you're still doing that stupid flower language thing? Leo, come on!"

"I know, it's just...It's harder than it seems."

"Doesn't seem hard to me. It's just words, Shellbrain."

"But what if she isn't ready for that?"

"Well, being nervous is understandable, I was really nervous when I asked Rissy out too-Oof!"

All of a sudden, Donnie found himself tapping out from under this brother's 'turtle pile'.

"When were you gonna tell us, D? I'm soooo excited!"

"Man, Fearless, if Donnie can do it, so can you."

"Don, why didn't you tell us?"

The nerdy turtle rubbed the back of his head and grinned slightly. "Well, it was while we were both in the dream realm after we got her back home and got the bomb out of her. I kind of kissed her and told her how I felt and one thing lead to another and we ended up making the soulbond permanent."

Understanding lit Leo's eyes. "So _that's_ why she's been healing so fast, and why you've been sleeping more lately."

Donnie nodded. "She's drawing extra energy from me to speed her healing up. It took a lot of convincing for her to do it too, so don't say anything about it."

"That's so cool, bro. Do you feel any different?"

Donnie thought about it for a moment. "A little, I guess. I mean, I'm still me, but it's like having an extra limb all of a sudden. I can always feel her in some small way."

Raph smiled secretly as Mikey continued to plug Donnie with questions and Leo tried to referee. _I'm glad you got your happiness, bro._

OoO

Kaylee heaved a sigh of relief as she followed Reni and Rissy through the parking lot. A gentle vibration in her pocket made her smile. The petite girl strapped in the backseat and pulled out her phone.

.

 _'Hey Princess, how was work?'_

 _._

 _'Rough. The whole crew is looking half-dead. How have things there been?'_

 _._

 _'We had some fun today roughing up Leo a bit for being too chicken to pop the question to Reni.'_

 _._

 _'Oh man, how did that end?'_

 _._

 _'I'll tell you about it tomorrow morning. We're working out together, right?'_

.

Kaylee giggled and sent an affirmative before focusing her attention on the woman driving. "So hey Reni, are you gonna marry Leo or what?"

Emerald eyes flitted to her rearview curiously. "Why do you want to know?"

Gray eyes popped open in the passenger seat. "Of course you _are_! You two are so deep in feelings it's stifling."

Reni frowned. "Yeah, but.."

"He hasn't asked, has he? Well, why can't you ask him?"

"That's not how it works, Kaylee. The guy asks so that the woman knows he's serious and it's his choice. That way she knows he's not marrying her out of some sense of duty or obligation."

"You make it sound so unromantic, Rissy. What if the woman feels like she has to marry the guy out of some sense of duty or obligation?"

"Eh, most women aren't raised to think that way, so it's not as prevalent."

"Or maybe you just assume everyone is as full of piss and vinegar as you are."

"Yeah yeah, screw you too." Rissy fiddled with her headphones for a minute before Kaylee broke the quiet again.

"So, Rissy, what about you and Donnie?"

A gray eye cracked open. "What _about_ me and Donnie?"

"You're soulmates, right? That means you _have_ to get together and have a happily ever after romance."

"We'll see."

"But Rissy, don't you want to be swept off your feet?"

"I prefer them on the ground, little one."

"I call dibs on being the flower girl at both of your weddings."

The two women in the front seats shared an amused look as the blonde in the back bounced happily and chatted away about weddings and happy endings. Gray eyes quirked with mischeif.

"Hey Kaylee, what about you and Raph?"

Hazel eyes blinked. "Raph and I aren't together."

"Suuuuuure, whatever you say _Princess_."

"But we're not!"

"Hey, you want us to have romantic-ever-afters, why not make one of your own? After all, according to my visions, you're the _Nintai No Senchineru,_ which means you're more than likely going to end up marrying one of them. Rae too, she's the _Harmoni No Senchineru_."

"But I haven't even thought about him in that kind of way!"

"Well, now you have. You're welcome."


	33. Chapter 33: Iris

**A/N: Inventory went great guys, boss said that our store was top in our division by a mile. Thanks for being so patient with this slow-ish update. Enjoy! :P**

Entwined

Chapter 33: Iris

Reni hummed to herself as she flipped another pancake. The faint lyrics of Skillet's _Awake and Alive_ floated through the air, announcing that the final member of the household was awake and had found the shower without incident. She'd found out a couple days ago that if you woke Rissy before she was good and ready, she had a worse temper than Raph all day. Not too much later had her tall friend shuffling into the kitchen, still drying her hair.

"Morning Reni."

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. I was wondering if Donnie had kept you up all night."

Ignoring the double entendre in her friends' tone, Rissy tossed the towel over her shoulder and started setting the table for breakfast. "We were up pretty late talking about different things, yeah."

Emerald eyes sparkled with mischeif. "Talking about things, huh? Like what?"

Amused gray met Reni's gaze. "Everything and nothing at once."

The shorter woman let out a hearty chuckle. "Don't let Kayleekins hear you say something like that, she'll start carrying on your happily ever after again."

Rissy pulled her friend over to the window and pointed. "I don't even think she'd notice."

From their vantage point, the pair could see where Kaylee was working out with Raph. A wide grin split across Reni's face as she read the telltale signs in her small friend. The way she held her arms in front of her when Raph paused to show her something new, the expression she wore when he physically adjusted her stance, the way she kept touching her hair...It all pointed to a new perspective on the rough-around-the-edges turtle.

OoO

"Where's ya mind at today, Princess?"

"Hm?"

Raph sighed and dropped his pose, prompting the small blonde to do the same. "You've been spacier than Donnie when he's thinking about his gizmos. Something's obviously on your mind."

Kaylee's cheeks flushed and she resumed her workout position. "Oh, uh, erm, it's nothing! Just thinking about something that the other girls and I were talking about during the ride home the other night."

Raph narrowed his bright green eyes on her tiny form before assuming a similar position beside her. "If you say so, Princess."

OoO

"Master Shredder, the experiment was successful. We were able to bring a young woman over from the alternate dimension alive. As requested, she is a close relative of the Flaire woman."

"Excellent. Bring her here, I would like to interrogate her. Serenity Flaire will pay for the humiliation we have endured, and for the betrayal of her family to the Clan."

A few moments later had a pair of crystal blue eyes staring up in horror and fear. "Shredder.."

"Yes child, I am Master Shredder, and I have some questions for you."

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"Is that so, child? What if I told you I could reunite you with Serenity Flaire?"

"No, you're lying! She's been dead and gone for ten years! She's not coming back!"

"Oh, but she's alive and here. And you are going to help me take revenge on her and the turtles. If you won't answer my questions then perhaps you can be useful in other ways." Shredder resumed his seat on his throne. "Take her to the solitary cells, under heavy guard. I do not want a repeat of our last captive."

The ninjas flinched at the ice in their masters tone. "Yes, Master."

OoO

Reni looked out over the moonlit lake. She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong, very wrong. A strong gust of wind tossed a large, crystal blue iris at her feet. Reni stared at it for a moment before bending to pick it up. _An iris? It means 'faith', but where did it come from? And the hue...it reminds me of..._

OoO

Donnie looked over from his workbench as Rissy tossed over again. She was definately asleep, but it seemed troubled. Sighing, the genius started putting away his tools and was about to click off his light when Rissy bolted into a sitting position, eyes wide, before scrambling to untangle herself from their shared bedding. Donnie jumped up as her alarm spread through him as well.

"Ris! What's wrong?"

"Reni, I have to find Reni!"

The tall woman had managed to get free of the comforter and took the stairs two at a time before sprinting towards the lake.

"Reni!"

Startled emerald eyes met Rissy's panicked grays. "Reni.." Rissy threw her arms around her friend before collapsing on the ground next to her.

"Rissy! What's gotten into you?"

"Dream...Shredder."

"Hey, take a deep breath, it's ok. It was just a bad dream."

Rissy nodded as she took several calming breaths before looking at her friend closely.

"But it was weird...The you I saw in my dream had blue eyes, and seemed a lot younger."

The iris flower Reni had been twiddling with fell to the side as emerald eyes widened.


	34. Chapter 34: Halloween

Entwined

Chapter 34: Halloween

Reni flicked her eyes toward the open window as bubbly laughter floated in. Kaylee had insisted on Rissy's help decorating the yard for Halloween, and the uncontrollable giggle fits were a natural occurance whenever the pair were found together for any length of time. Shaking her head, she smiled up at Leo as he walked into the kitchen as she took another tray of cookies out of the oven.

"They seem to be having fun."

"Yes, they are. Just wait until they get a crazy idea though."

Another eruption of breathless laughter had Leo raising an eye ridge. "Should we...Do we need to check on them?"

"Eh, no, let them have fun. Rissy's been having nightmares, and nobody can make her laugh as much as Kaylee."

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

Reni shook her head thoughtfully. "I don't think so, but...It alarms me, the things she shares with me about them. They're centered around a young woman that she originally mistook for me, but...Leo, I think she's dreaming about my sister."

Cobalt eyes closed in understanding. "I'll look into it with Donnie, see if anything new might have happened with the Foot. Hopefully, they haven't been able to breach your original dimension and she's still safe."

"I hope so too, oh how I do.."

OoO

"Tell me what you know of the Sentinels from your world, girl. It will make your stay less painful."

Frightened crystal blues looked up at the ninja before her. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

A swift kick to the gut made the young woman cough and struggle to breath. "Liar, tell me!"

"I don't know a damn thing about anything called the Sentinels!"

"Perhaps we need to move to something more 'shocking' to help stimulate your memory then."

OoO

Rae sat very still, eyes locking with Mikey's whenever he happened to glance up from his sketchbook. The exuberant turtle had been elated when she had agreed to be sketched, giving him a rare smile. For Mikey, it felt like he had melted into a pile of turtle goo when she looked at him that way. _I want to make her smile more often._

Comfortable silence stretched onward, broken only by the sound of lead on paper as Mikey worked. He wanted his picture to be as beautiful as the woman lounging on the couch across from him. _Although, there's only so much an artist's tools can capture._

OoO

"Hey Raph, will you pass me a 1/8 wrench?"

"Sure bro."

Raph handed the requested tool to his brother as they worked together to tune up the Shellraiser. The sounds of laughter floated their way every now and then, making Donnie smile and even getting a quiet chuckle out of Raph himself.

"Your girl seems to be having fun, eh Don?"

Donnie snorted in amusment, looking over at his older brother appraisingly. "So's yours."

"Kaylee and I aren't an item, bro. I don't think mutant turtle is her type."

"Rissy thinks otherwise."

"Well, she can just think otherwise then."

"Raph," Donnie sighed, tossing down a dirtied rag and turning to lean his shell against the front of the Shellraiser. "Do you have something against the girls?"

Neon eyes blinked with shock as Raph regarded his genius brother. "No, not at all. It's alright to have others around, I guess. Why, someone say something?"

Donnie smiled and shook his head. "No, but Ris had the feeling that you'd have a harder time dropping what she called 'the shitty tough act' and letting them in."

Raph scowled at his brother. "If I wasn't sure your girlfriend would beat my ass, I'd pound you for that."

Kaylee's high-pitched laughter floated by on the breeze again, softening the tough turtle's features slightly and making the genius snicker. "Well, maybe I'm mistaken then. Looks like you're already letting Kaylee in, even if you don't realize it yet."

OoO

"Kaylee, we're too old for trick or treating."

"But not scary movies! Besides, we can just buy candy to eat, that's no biggie."

"Ok, so what movies did you have in mind?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not much of a horror fan."

"Rissy, you're the only person I know that didn't even like Hocus Pocus, your opinion on movies doesn't count. You can go get the snacks."

The gray-eyed woman shrugged. "Any requests?"

"Oooh, I want gummy Lifesavers!"

"Noted. Reni?"

"Anything's fine. We'll meet up at the front."

OoO

Rissy watched sleepily from her place next to Donnie, perfectly calm in the circle of his arms even if the fear rolling off Reni and Kaylee was stifling. She looked mildly alarmed as the pair shrieked and threw popcorn as something happened on the screen, she really wasn't paying the movie much attention. She felt Donnie's amusment and looked up at him questioningly. He glanced pointedly at Raph, and Rissy had to choke back a laugh. Kaylee was practically sitting in his lap and clinging to him in fear, hazel eyes wide and glued to the screen. Raph, too absorbed in the movie, had simply wrapped his arms around the petite blonde protectively. _They got it bad._


	35. Chapter 35: Sunshine

**A/N: First things first, I am sorry for the long wait in getting back to this story. We lost one of our little group, Kaylee, so writing her character is harder and it hurts because it's still raw. Bear with me, I WILL finish this fic.** **Enjoy.** Entwined

Chapter 35

Sunshine

"Any plans for Thanksgiving?"

Three sets of eyes turned to the kunoichi who had broken the quiet enveloping the living room. A snort came from Reni and a bark of amusement from Rissy before Kaylee finally answered.

"We'll be working the Thanksgiving event at the store. I'm excited, it's my first year."

"Your store holds a Thanksgiving event?"

Gray eyes twinkled merrily over her crochet yarn. " Yes and no. Black Friday is a national phenomenon, but we call it the Blitz among ourselves. We have lots of food in the break room for everyone, and there's a lot of special sales. The whole place gets packed to a point you can barely move around. Thank goodness I'm usually stationed in the back helping direct large item pickup."

Raven locks bounced as Reni shook her head and chortled at her friend. "You came out to the floor year before last, when we needed to get paramedics to that one pregnant lady."

The taller woman sighed. "Why on Earth would you come to that mess so close to giving birth? But getting back to the original question, do you have any plans Rae?"

Short chocolate hair swished gently. "No, nothing particular. Not like I can go about freely with the Foot around. They don't like deserters. I think you're all extremely brave for going back to work with them still out there."

"I don't think Rissy's afraid of jack."

"Back on subject, what about the guys? Think they do anything for Thanksgiving?"

The group fell into contemplative silence, broken only by the occasional clink of ice in a glass and the soft whisper of yarn being pulled from the skein.

"Do turtles even eat turkey?"

OoO

Raphael grinned as he caught Mikey's nunchucks and used the momentum to toss his brother into the lake. They were practicing in a cleared area while Leo meditated on the ridge. Donnie was working on getting a solar panel system up and running. It was a pleasant day, warm and sunny but not hot. The hotheaded turtle facepalmed when Mikey resurfaced holding a rather large fish.

"Check it out bros, I'm a natural fisherman! Think Rae would be impressed?"

An amused laugh from the porch made the guys look. Blonde hair shone gold in the sunlight as the petite woman eyed the fish with a critical eye.

"Any Southern girl worth her salt loves a good fish fry. If nothing else, a big catfish like that will be supper one night. Hey RAAAAAAEEE!"

At Kaylee's shout, the quiet kunoichi popped her head out the screen door. "Do you like fish? 'Cause Mikey caught a big one."

Ignoring the stifled giggling and faint call of ' _thats what she said_ ', Raelynn pushed through the door and joined her friend on the edge of the porch. Resting her broken arm on the porch rail, she offered a small but genuine smile.

"I love fishing. Want me to show you how to prepare it?"

OoO

"Rissy."

The tall woman instantly turned her attention to the unusually nervous leader in blue. Gray eyes seemed to see right through him as Leo shifted from foot to foot before a small grin broke the empath's face.

"I was wondering when you would come seek me out. I already have what you need."

Leo let out a breath of relief, slightly unnerved by the woman's uncanny ability to read his intentions. He waited as she dipped a hand into her craft basket and withdrew a small black box. Ignoring the feeling in his stomach, he took it gently from her outstretched palm.

"It's one she cooed over forever, and it's in her size."

Leo nodded and bowed deeply in thanks.


	36. Chapter 36: Sorrow

Entwined

Chapter 36: Sorrow

Duck. Sweep. Kick. Jab. Flip.

Rae used her good arm to wipe the beads of sweat from her head. Mikey had offered to spot her in case she needed help with her slowly mending arm, but the kunoichi suspected he simply wanted to be near. Not that she minded, of course. The orange banded ninja was always welcome company. They'd bonded over the past week and a half or so over a mutual love of art, and Rae had grown accustomed to Mikey's famous pizza soup. He had agreed to letting her feed herself very carefully, much to the amusement of the others. In return, she often could be found tidying his room or making sure he had fresh bedding and clean masks and wraps. Rae grunted slightly with the extra effort it took to perform a specific flip, bringing her back to the present and making her glance over at the turtle leaning against the wall.

Baby blue eyes watched the lithe woman's every move, attentive to the possibility that she could hurt herself and need assistance at any moment. Under that, Mikey was amazed at how agile she remained with only one functional arm.

OoO

"Clarissa, I need you to sit in the office with me today while I write up a female employee. Are you available?"

Gray eyes glanced up over the paperwork she was logging at the receiving work station. Dave, one of her favorite bosses. Nodding, Rissy quickly finished the log and signed off.

"Dare I ask what we're writing someone up over?"

"She's been a problem when you and Reni are off, and we can't babysit her."

Gray eyes widened in surprise. "It's one of our girls?"

"Yes, Kaylee. She won't stay off her phone and isn't completing her work. I know you're good friends with her, and I hope this won't change that. It's just, there's no other female management available right now and since I'm a guy, I need to have someone to witness that I'm not making a pass or anything funny like that."

"I understand, I just wish you would have told me. I could have helped her."

Dave shook his head. "I know, but you're still recovering. I didn't want to stress you with things that happen when you're not here."

 _Man, this isn't going to go over well with Kaylee at ALL._

OoO

"I think Rissy hates me."

Raph stopped mid push-up to stare at the dejected blonde as she took a seat on his bed.

"What on Earth would give you that idea, Princess?"

"She took me in the office to be wrote up because I was checking in with you. It's not fair, she's always checking in and so is Reni."

Raph stood and took a seat next to the petite woman, leaning back against the wall and stretching a leg out. "I don't think she hates you. I think she just had to do her job."

Kaylee wiped angry tears away and glared at the large turtle next to her. "So you too? I came in here hoping I could count on you to understand. I don't feel safe anymore since the attack on the store. I was kidnapped, right from under Reni and Rissy both! They can't protect me, their promise was a lie!"

Green brows quirked. "Promise?"

Kaylee sighed and hugged her knees. "When I was first breaking up with my ex, they promised that as long as they were there, they would fight to protect me. It seems so silly, but I really believed they could take on the world."

Green eyes softened as they watched the distressed blonde. "Hey, I'll always be here for you, Princess. Any time you need me, all you gotta do is call."

OoO

Reni frowned. On the kitchen counter was a note for her saying Rissy needed to talk to her in private, and a deep purple hyacinth flower.

 _Purple hyacinth means 'sorrow'. Did something happen?_

Shrugging, the emerald eyed woman made her way to the lab in the cellar.


	37. Chapter 37: The Snipe

Entwined

Chapter 37: The Snipe

A soft hand passed over the delicate Queen Anne's Lace flowers that had always bloomed around her ancestral home before gently turning the handle of her cellar door. Down the old stone steps the woman descended, gray overcoat swishing intently in her wake. She flicked a switch as she came to the bottom, smiling as the slightly yellow lights cast a golden sheen over her fading auburn hair.

Turquiose eyes darted around, checking over the emergency supplies amassed before them. Nodding to herself, the wrinkled woman began the careful ascent to the ground floor of her home.

 _It won't be much longer. I hope you are ready, my dear._

oOo

Donnie typed furiously on his keyboard, intent on following any lead he could find that might help them figure out what the Foot were up to. A shifting and a quiet giggle caught his attention. Glancing over curiously, he smiled a little to himself as he noticed Rissy still asleep. She had worn herself out earlier in the day by crying on Reni's shoulder, there had been some unpleasant event at their job and she needed to vent to the other female over it. Another quiet giggle made Donnie genuinely smile. _So Ris laughs in her sleep._

oOo

Reni twirled the hyacinth Rissy had left for her thoughtfully. Her friend had confided many things in her today. The fiasco at work with Kaylee and her subsequent anger had been the tip of the iceberg. Dhe had been sure in her belief that something big was coming, something that would involve all of them for years to come.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Reni started. She hadn't heard Leo come and sit beside her. She did, however, notice the way he scowled at the bloom in her hand before covering it with his own.

"I didn't hear you come up."

Cobalt eyes looked out over the lake almost guiltily. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Raven hair twirled in a chilly breeze as Reni turned ever so slightly to face the leader in blue. "You're forgiven, my love, but I must ask a question of you."

A smile wormed its way on to Leo's face. "Of course. What is on your mind?"

"Do you and your brothers eat turkey?"

Leo blinked. "Not normally, but I guess we could. We can eat everything a human could, and Mikey can eat several things a human _cannot_. Why do you ask?"

"Hmm, we were all talking the other afternoon about Thanksgiving."

Cobalt eyes lit in understanding. "You wanted to know if we would be celebrating."

Reni nodded. "I would like to. It's been a long time since I have. Since any of us have, really. Rissy sometimes goes to see her grandmother who lives an hour away, but that's about it. Kaylee's family is all on the west coast, and Rae said he parents died when she was young and she was raised as a ward of tbe state. We're an odd little family of misfits, but we're a _fa_ _mily_ nonetheless."

Leo nodded thoughtfully, turning the idea over in his mind. "I don't see what it would hurt."

oOo

Raph waded into the dark lake water, sticks clicking rhythmically. On the shore, Kaylee and Rae watched and waited.

"Are you sure about this, Princess?"

"I'm sure, just keep clicking those sticks together and the snipe will swim right up to you and you can catch it. Only the most courageous men hunt the snipe. It's ok if you're scared and want to come back to shore."

Raph grunted. _No way I'M backing out and being called a sissy._

But the water was dark, almost ominous, and Raphael's imagination could only picture this 'snipe' creature wrapping around one of his legs and taking him away to its lair. _Away from Princess._ A sudden dark shape in the water made him yell sharply, something was in the water with him! A swift touch on his leg made him shudder and jab a stick at the thing in the water. The stick was grabbed, and Raph was pulled under. He broke free and surfaced to the sound of the girls on shore howling with laughter. Taken aback, he saw Mikey surface not far from him still holding his snipe sticks and grinning.

"What's up, bro?"

"MIKEY! Oh, you are so gonna get it!"


	38. Chapter 38: Interwoven

**Quick note** **, I'm writing from the mobile app, so that's how everything is going to be formated from here on out. Sorry if this bothers anyone. Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 38: Interwoven

Soft brown eyes glittered over the possibilities before them, considering every move and it's ramifications. Gently, Rae moved one of her game pieces. Leo scowled at the chessboard.

"Not making this easy on me, are you?"

"If you want easy, go challenge one of the others."

"No chance imouto. I relish the challenge."

Rae's face colored a little at being called 'little sister'. Curiously, she watched the leader in blue gingerly move his knight. The move seemed to serve no purpose until further inspection. Rae smiled a little. He was hoping that she would take his knight with her queen, thus making her king vulnerable. The kunoichi eyed the board a moment more before sliding her rook a few spaces.

"Check."

OoO

Faith looked around her cell curiously. As afraid as she was, she couldn't get over the fact that she'd been face to face with the dreaded Shredder.

"You were right to be afraid of him."

Raven hair whipped around, and crystal blue eyes settled on a small crack in her cell wall. Crouching down, Faith could barely make out a face on the other side.

"You're the one who brought me here! How dare you, what's wrong with you that you'd snatch a stranger up off the street and kidnap her?"

Dark eyes closed, and Faith could see the lashes around his eyes were wet. There was a quiver in his voice as he spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to. I didn't want any of this."

OoO

 _My sweetest Clarissa,_

I _hope this letter finds you well and that you have a great Thanksgiving. I know you will be working during the holiday, but just in case you want to visit I have prepared your old room for you. This big house gets lonely, more so after your father's death. I miss my only son dearly, but I find great joy because his spirit lives on in you. You're so much like him, and I know he would be proud of who you've become. I only wish he could have seen you now, all grown up and bonded to a mate. Yes, I know all about it. I AM your grandmother, after all. I'd like to meet my new grandson-in-law sometime soon. I look forward to hearing from you soon and seeing you sooner my dear._

 _your_ _Baba,_

 _Cassandra_ _Reynold_ _s_

Rissy blushed at the letter. Her grandma always knew things without having to be told. Taking a sip of soup from her cup, she passed the letter to Donnie, who looked it over with mild interest.

oOo

Outside, Mikey and Raph had volunteered to help stack firewood in the barn. The coming winter months in Texas wouldn't be as cold as New York, but it would be cold enough. Raph noticed his normally exuberant brother was unusually quiet today. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with you today?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Well, there's a first."

"Do you think Rae cares about me being a giant mutant turtle?"

Raph's eyes slid over to his youngest brother in mock irritation before the hot natured turtle reached out and slapped the back of Mikey's head. "I don't think any of these women care about that."

Mikey nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I want to ask Rae out, but I don't know what to say."

"What is it with turtles wanting to date chicks lately?"

"What, you don't want to go out with Kayleeeee?"

Mikey dodged his brother's irritated swat. "No, I don't. Now stop asking me dumb questions."

A small sniffle made Raph look up. Big hazel eyes glimmered with unshed tears, and Kaylee dropped the glasses of tea and ran past the house and in to the woods.

"Shell."


	39. Chapter 39: Tulips

**A/N: We get a bit of citrus in this chapter, but no worries, it's not a full-blown lemon. Pervs will be left to the mercy of imagination. Lol. Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 39: Tulips

"Leo, we need to talk."

Cobalt blue eyes regarded his nerdy brother curiously. "What's wrong? Did you figure out what the Foot are up to?"

"Not exactly. I found out that they're shipping in a large quantity of mutagen, but I'm not sure what for. Whatever it is, it can't be good."

Leo nodded. "We can check it out. When does the shipment arrive?"

"Next one will arrive tomorrow night."

"Method of transportation?"

"Looks like a disguised propane truck. Inconspicuous enough to go unnoticed, but not enough to be completely ignored. Most people understand that propane can be dangerous and wouldn't want to mess with a truck that's carrying a lot of it."

Leo nodded again. "I think the Shellraiser can handle that. Clean up might be a problem if the mutagen gets everywhere."

"I think I have an idea for that."

Leo and Donnie swung around to see Rissy in the doorway holding an old shopvac. "It's designed for both wet and dry suction. Only modification it needs will be a bigger tank, depending on how much you guys need it to handle."

Donnie smiled. "I could fit it with a modified tank. A thick glass would be perfect, such as an old fish tank."

Rissy smiled before giving Leo a broad grin. "Leave the logistics to us. You have something more important to take care of, I assume?"

Leo nodded, gracing the smiling woman and his slightly confused brother with a shy grin of his own. As he watched the leader in blue move out the door and towards the lake, Donnie pinned Rissy with a curious look. Laughing, she set the shopvac aside and sat gently in the nerdy turtles lap.

"It's a secret."

Donnie smirked as spicy brown met his mate's sparkling gray eyes. "Anything i can do to get you to tell me?"

Rissy bit her lip as her Cheshire grin gave away her amusement. Tentatively, she repositioned herself to straddle Donnie's lap. Grasping his neck gently, she leaned in close before whispering softly in his ear.

"Maybe."

OoO

Kaylee all but flew through the quiet forest. Tears stung her eyes, but she kept going. As she came to a large clearing, she used her momentum to propel herself upwards and into a large oak tree. A couple of hours later, the small blonde had exhausted her tears. Instead, she yawned and looked around. A glimpse of red fluttering in a stray breeze caught her eye. The little cardinal hopped around before flying up in to a tree nearby and twilling at her.

"Feeling better?"

Kaylee started and craned her head to see above her. A splash of red and green stood out against the beautiful autumn gold, making the blonde sniff daintily.

"Why are you here?"

"I, ah...Look, I'm no good at these things. What I said to Mike was true - I don't want to date you. It wouldn't be safe, and it wouldn't be fair to you. I'm a mutant that's always fighting crime, and I can't exactly take you out for dinner and a movie."

"But do you like me?"

Green brows furrowed. "If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have come to make sure you were safe out here."

Pink lips quivered gently. "That's not what I meant and you know it, Raph."

"I..."

"Raphael."

"Hmm?"

"I need to know if you feel the same way about me as I feel about you."

"And if I do? What then?"

"Then you got yourself a girlfriend that loves you just for being you. I think you're a wonderful guy, shell and all."

OoO

Reni hummed merrily as she took another pie out of the oven. She was excited about the upcoming holiday. Lots of food and lots of friends made her nostalgic. She'd always loved cooking for the yearly gathering and had missed it dearly since her traipse through dimensions.

Leo leaned against the wall, content to watch the happy woman he loved. His fingers moved over the small box Rissy had given him. He prayed for courage before stepping in behind Reni and gathering her in an one armed embrace.

"I have something for you."

Reni smiled as Leo brought his other arm from behind his back, presenting her with a bouquet of tulips. "A declaration of love, my kind sir?"

Leo smiled. "Yes, it is." Reni turned to embrace him, giggling slightly. "And what's the occasion?"

Leo's heart fluttered somewhere near his throat as he released the raven haired woman, took the box from his pouch, and knelt down in front of Reni.

"Serenity, I want to ask you to marry me."


	40. Chapter 40: Shade

Entwined

Chapter 40: Shade

Rae breathed a sigh of relief as the last of her cast fell away. Donnie and Rissy had both examined her arm before lunch and declared the bone mended.

"You still need to be gentle with yourself until you get your strength back in it."

The kunoichi smiled but didn't turn. "I know, Mikey. I will be. Want to show me how to do your nunchuck katas this afternoon?"

"Actually, I was thinking about something else. Wanna go fishing with me?'

Rae's smile grew brighter, making it hard for Mikey to breathe. "I'd love to. We can bring a picnic even, make an afternoon of it."

Mikey's face colored slightly. "So...Is this, like, a date?"

Rae laughed. "If you want it to be, yes."

OoO

Dinner that night was a happy affair. Raph and Kaylee had been inseparable since they came back to the house from the forest. The tough turtle had been as red as his mask when Kaylee had announced to the other females that they were a couple. A beaming Leo had heartily congratulated his hot headed brother, making him blush further. Rissy and Donnie shared a knowing look from the sidelines before coming in to congratulate the new couple as well. Then Raph noticed one of his brothers wasn't there.

"Where's Mikey?"

"He's on a date... with Rae."

Raph smiled wider. "I knew he had it in him."

"We knew Leo had it in him too. Something you guys want to share with the group?"

Reni smiled from ear to and blushed prettily. "Leo asked me to marry him earlier. I accepted."

The women squealed and took Reni in a hug, but Raph hung back. _Just like Leo, always overshadowing everything I do by doing something better!_ Donnie watched his brother carefully. Rissy had been teaching him to use the empathetic ability that came with their bond, and he could distinctly sense the hurt in Raph even as the hot head tried to cover it with anger. Suddenly, Raph spun and slammed through the back door, making Reni and Kaylee jump from the unexpected clamor. Donnie looked to Rissy, who nodded in the direction his brother had stormed off in to.

As Donnie leapt after Raph and Kaylee followed, Rissy turned her attention to Reni.

"He'll be ok. He's just angry with Leo."

The leader in blue let out a long suffering sigh. "Why is he angry with me _now?_ "

The empath could feel Leo's irritation creeping up on her, but she clamped down hard and pushed it back. "He feels like you purposely try to outshine everything he does."

"So he thinks I asked Reni to marry me as part of some kind of _competition??_ Is that all there ever is with him?!"

Reni laid a hand on Leo's arm, gaining his attention. "Your brother is competitive by nature, yes, but he wanted to shine and let everyone be excited and bask in the knowledge that he could make everyone happy."

Rissy hummed in agreement. "He wants his brothers to be proud of him."

Leo's face dropped. "I _am_ proud of him, of all my brothers. I never mean to make it seem like I purposely outperform them in everything."

Sympathetic emerald met saddened cobalt. "We know that, but as with many things, the illusion of it can be dangerous."

Leo nodded, thinking quietly to himself before standing up. "I need to go find Raph and make this right."

OoO

"Raph, you know Leo didn't mean it like that."

"Well, how _did_ he mean it, Donnie? Why can't he just be happy for me for once instead of trying to get one up on me all the time?"

The nerd blew out an exasperated breath. "He wouldn't think of competing with something so serious. It was a coincidence."

"You always take his side."

"I'm not taking any sides, I just want everyone to be happy."

Raph didn't answer. Instead, he turned to a tree and started punching. Donnie rolled his eyes and turned to leave his brother to think.

OoO

Rissy and Reni sat quietly in the emptied table, each nursing a tall glass of sweet tea.

"They'll be ok girl, don't worry. Donnie and I are happy for you guys."

Reni smiled at her friend. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

Rissy sighed and gave her friend a sideways hug. "Let me get us some more tea."

Reni nodded tiredly, passing her glass.

Rissy took three steps before passing out.


	41. Chapter 41: Signs

Entwined

Chapter 41: Signs

Leo paused as a purple and green blur came hurtling out of the forest and made a beeline for the house. Curious, but confident that Donnie would alert him if anything was wrong, he continued until the sound of soft talking could be heard.

"He's your brother, and he was happy for us. It's really my fault, I knew he was going to be proposing soon and I guess I should have warned you."

"It's not your fault, Kay. I shouldn't have gotten my tail hurt by something so wonderful, and now I've made a mess of everything huh? Damn, all I do is screw up because I can't keep a lid on my feelings."

Leo had heard enough. "That's not true, Raph."

The hot head scowled at his older brother. "How long were you eavesdropping?"

Leo shrugged. "Long enough."

OoO

" _Rissy!"_ Reni was out of her chair and beside her friend in an instant. As she was checking to see if the taller woman was still breathing, a slamming noise at the back door made her flinch slightly.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know, Donnie. One minute she was fine and we were talking and the next she had passed out. Is she ok?"

Donnie breathed a sigh of relief as gray eyes fluttered gently and looked around. He could tell Rissy was slightly disoriented, looking from him to Reni to the spilled glasses of ice.

"What happened?"

Reni held her friends hand gently. "You fainted, I think. How do you feel, think you can sit up?"

"The room feels like it's spinning." Rissy gripped Reni's hand tighter. Donnie's was already in a death grip, almost as if she feared spinning away if he let go. "Make it stop, I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Just take it easy. Don't try to get up until the dizziness passes. Reni, do you think you could find a bucket just in case we need it?"

Reni nodded and left the pair alone. As soon as she was out of earshot, Donnie leaned down and nuzzled Rissy carefully. "Do you have any idea why you would have fainted? I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?"

Rissy smiled fondly at the worried turtle. "I don't think you did, nothing outside what's normal for the first time. I'm fine, love. Really."

OoO

Mikey smiled and pulled the picnic blanket closer around Rae. The sleeping kunoichi mumbled and shifted deeper into the happy turtle's side. Blue eyes danced in the glow of their dying campfire as Mikey roasted another marshmallow for himself. Their fishing had been met with success, much to the duo's delight. Rae had beamed as they worked together to prep the fish for the fire, and Mikey had to admit that pan fried fish over a campfire was almost as good as his famous pizza noodle soup. Almost.

OoO

Reni watched as Donnie carried a protesting Rissy down to the lab, leaving her alone in the house. She hugged her arms for a moment before retreating into the kitchen. _Hot chocolate time!_ Halfway through her cup, she heard footsteps through the hall. A moment later, Leo joined her.

"Everything ok with Raph?"

The leader in blue nodded. "We have an understanding. He's in the den with Kaylee. I saw Don sprinting this way like his life depended on it earlier. Did something happen?"

The raven haired beauty nodded. "Clarissa fainted, but she's ok as far as I can tell. They're downstairs."

Leo nodded. "I'm still not sure what to think about their connection."

Reni laughed. "I'm not sure what to make of _any_ of this anymore. If someone had told me last year that I'd be marrying a ninja turtle in the next year, I'd call the people in the white coats for them. But, it's a good kind of crazy and I'm really happy it happened."

Cobalt blue eyes shone with emotion as he moved to kiss his soon-to-be wife. _My wife, I like the sound of that._


	42. Chapter 42: The Kitten

**A/N: I wonder how many people have picked up the clues I've been carefully laying down about what could possibly be wrong with Rissy. If you're in the mood to guess, feel free to do so in the review box. It's always fascinating to see where other minds wander.** **I do have to say that Don/Rissy is one of my favorite couples. I have also attempted to make a quick poll on my profile, if anyone wants to indulge me. Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 42: The Kitten

Donnie hummed to himself as Rissy sat on their bed, picking at the hem of her pajamas impatiently.

"Well, most of your vital signs are fine. Body temperature is a bit elevated but it's not a fever, and your blood pressure is on the low side. Have you felt sick lately?"

Gray eyes flared with annoyance. "For the last time, no. I feel fine, and I'm tired and I want to go to bed!"

The worried turtle nodded, nonplussed by Rissy's cranky outburst. "Sleep sounds good. Leo wants to intercept that Foot shipment tomorrow, and I will need to be fresh for that."

The response from the empath was immediate. Almost instantly, her shoulders tensed up as worry flooded through their shared bond. Donnie smiled softly and, after turning out the lab lights, joined his mate in bed and began to rub the stress knots out of Rissy's back. "It's going to be fine. We know what we're doing."

"I want to go with you."

Green lips pursed. "I don't think that's a good idea, at least until we can determine whether or not you are going to be fainting any more."

Rissy sighed. "I figured you'd say that, but I had to try. You better come home in one piece, Mister Smarty Turtle."

Green arms wrapped around the tall woman, and Donnie buried his face in chestnut curls. "I will, we all will. I promise. Now, try to get some sleep."

OoO

Rae blinked blearily awake. Something soft and warm was wrapped around her, held in place by a strong arm. Shifting , the kunoichi yawned and stretched upward, coiling her slender arms around Mikey's plastron before letting out a content sigh. A soft chuckle made her look up again. Bright baby blues twinkled at her with amusement. "Good morning sleepyhead."

A gentle smile rose to Rae's face. "Good morning yourself, Sunshine. I trust you slept well?"

Mikey laughed softly. "You bet, dudette. I had the best snuggle buddy in the whole world with me."

"I bet your brothers are wondering where we are."

The orange banded ninja huffed and pulled Rae in closer. "Let them wonder."

 _Meow_ The two ninjas went silent as training kicked in at the unexpected noise.

 _Meooow_

Two sets of eyes slowly turned toward the source of the mewing just in time to see a small cream-colored kitten peek out from under the brush. It stared at them with two glittering green eyes.

 _Meeoooow_

"Awww, it's a kitten!"

Rae smiled as Mikey went over and scooped the small creature up. "It must have smelled the leftover fish from last night."

"She, it's a girl. Can we keep her?"

The kunoichi shrugged. "I don't mind, but it'd be polite to ask your brothers and the rest of your family."

Mikey paused, kitten purring contently against his plastron. "They're your family now too."

Shadows passed over Rae's face. "I... I don't know how to handle being part of a family. What am I supposed to do to be part of one?"

Baby blue eyes were serious as he tilted Rae's face to look at them. "Just be yourself. I love you just the way you are."


	43. Chapter 43: Shopping

**A/N: Tried to make this a bit longer chapter. I still have the poll up on my profile, if anyone wants to participate. Enjoy!**

Entwined

chapter 43: Shopping

"Any plans for today?"

Reni sipped her coffee sleepily before nodding. "The girls and I need to go shopping for uniform clothes and we'll probably window shop too, but I want to be back before you leave tonight."

Leo's eyes wavered slightly. "Reni, I've been thinking..."

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you working in such a public place."

Reni sighed and shook her hair out slightly. "I thought about that too, but I feel like I need to do _something._ "

Leo nodded slightly. "I'm sure we can figure something out. Perhaps you could do something online?"

"I'll consider it."

Green brows furrowed. "Reni, I-"

"I know," the normally calm woman snapped, "it's dangerous with the Foot around. But I enjoy working in retail. If you're serious about marrying me, we're going to have to compromise."

OoO

Laughter floated through the morning air, making Raph smile. Donnie had recruited him to help give all the vehicles a once-over and tune up that morning, something he enjoyed working at. His genius brother looked up and grinned.

"They made up."

Neon green eyes flicked in the direction of the girlish giggling fits. "Guess so."

Raph was surprised slightly when a dirtied rah collided with his arm. Scowling, he shot a glare at his still grinning brother. Donnie's brown eyes shone with silent mirth.

"Don't act like you're not happy that they're not fighting anymore."

The hot headed turtle smirked. "Maybe a little. You seem happy too."

Donnie gave him a brilliant smile, one that rivalled Mikey's. "Rissy's happiness is bright and blinding. Why would I not be ecstatic to be able to share in it?"

Before Raph could answer, a petite blonde came pelting into view. His rough hands came up automatically to catch her as she leapt into his arms with a squeal of delight. Rissy had followed behind her excited friend at a more sedate pace, stopping next to Donnie and leaning her head against his collar.

"We're going _shopping_! And there's new stores to visit!"

"The mall? Princess, there's not a mall in this town that's worth anything. You'll have to go to a real New York mall some time."

Big hazel eyes twinkled with joy. "Now, how ever would I find my way in such a big, scary city? I would get lost and you'd never see me again."

Raph hugged the smiling blonde closer. "I'd go with you. Gotta protect my girl."

Donnie cleared his throat, gaining the couple's attention. "Anyway, I've installed a new feature on everyone's vehicle. It's a personalized AI program that plugs directly in to your car. I've linked it to our Tphone network, so you can ask it to call any of us and it will, but it should also be able to make normal calls. It can also run diagnostics and tell you what's wrong if you happen to break down, it has a GPS and can give directions. It's a learning AI, so it will learn to do whatever else you need from it."

Rissy grinned as Kaylee squealed again and checked out the small screen above the radio. "I already named the one in my car Sparta, and we're going to be best bitches."

OoO

The small outlet mall had been thankfully empty for the most part. Rae had been nervous at first, but a trip to the new arts and crafts store with Rissy had cheered her up. She met up with the tall woman by the checkout. Gray eyes met her own amber browns with uncertainty.

"Hey, Rae? Can you watch my bags while I run to the restroom?"

"Sure."

Rissy smiled and thanked her before bolting to the ladies room. She returned a few minutes later, looking slightly pale and sweaty.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Guess breakfast didn't agree with me. Let's go find the others."

The pair walked past several shops before Rissy had to go to the restroom again. Rae frowned slightly and pulled out her phone.

 _'Hey, Mikey? I don't have Donnie's number but Rissy seems pretty sick. Could you let him know please?'_ The kunoichi nodded to herself when he replied with an affirmative and pocketed her phone.

OoO

In the lab, Donnie sat hunched in his chair, a bucket clenched tightly in his hands as another wave of nausea hit him. It had started shortly after the women had left to go shopping and hadn't let up one bit since.

 _What the shell is going on??_


	44. Chapter 44: Intuition

**A/N: Well, I've had one correct guess as to what Rissy's illness is. Cookies for you! Everyone else will find out soon, provided I have time and inspiration to write. There is a small teaser I wrote for chapter 4 of TMNT Prompt Challenge if anyone wants to have a peek into the future. Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 44: Intuition

Reni paused in her perusal of the books before her. Something felt off, not bad but different. Emerald eyes automatically moved to check on Kaylee, who was enthusiastically shoveling her second order of chili fries down at the small food court across from the book store. The niggling feeling that something was amiss haunted the woman as she quickly paid for her books and joined the petite blonde.

"Are you going to have any room left for lunch, kiddo?"

Kaylee looked up at her friend from her perch before shooting a chili-smeared grin. "Of course I am! What kind of question is that? This is just an appetizer. I wish Rae and Rissy would hurry up already."

"Speak of the Devil."

Reni could see a familiar tangle of chestnut over the sparse crowd making a beeline towards them. Gray eyes quirked as they met emerald. Reni frowned. Her friend looked pale, never a good sign, and Rae kept looking at her worriedly.

OoO

"I made you some soup, bro. Do you feel any better?"

"It's a little better. Thanks Mikey."

The orange turtle sat down next to his genius brother, watching as he carefully tried to sip some of the proffered meal. "Rae said that Rissy felt sick too."

"I know. She thinks maybe it was breakfast, but I don't think so. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, and she's a picky eater anyway. Could be a stomach bug, but it's strange because there's no fever accompanying it. I'll have to run a few lab tests to make sure."

"Will you be able to function on the mission tonight?"

Donnie turned slightly to see Leo descending the stairs. The genius nodded thoughtfully. "It's just a little nausea. If Ris can make it through shopping, I can make it through some Foot."

"I'm still not sure about this 'psychic' stuff, Don. Are you sure it's safe?"

Donnie waved a hand at his brother dismissively. "It's fine. Don't worry so much"

Leo scowled. He hated seeing his brother sick. _If Rissy hurts Donnie, I swear I **will**_ _find out._

OoO

Kaylee wiped her mouth and looked around the table. As usual, she was the first one finished. Reni was trying to eat and read at the same time, no surprise there. Rae was quietly munching and watching the crowds of passerby, probably still worried about being out in public. Rissy... Kaylee blinked. Rissy was dipping her melon slices in the cheese left by her nachos. _Weird._

"Uh, Rissy? Are you feeling ok?"

Gray eyes mey Kaylee's, mouth still full of cheese and melon. Nodding, she swallowed quickly. "I'm good. Why?"

Hazel eyes met emerald and amber as Kaylee glanced at the other two. "You're dipping melon in cheese."

"Don't knock it til you try it."

The small girl shrugged and took a slice of the strange combination. Reni made a face. "You're not pregnant, are you Ris?"

Gray eyes bugged out as Rissy sputtered indignantly. "Why would you even ask me that? You know I was a virgin until I met Donnie, so there's no way!"

Kaylee squealed. "So you _have!_ I wanna know all about it!"

The empath rivaled a tomato as she met sparkling hazel eyes with equal measures of amusement, disbelief, and embarrassment. "Is that something we really need to discuss? Worried about what Raph's packing, girlie?"

Kaylee was already out of her seat and throwing her trash away. Rissy sighed and shot Reni a dirty look. "I blame you for putting this idea in her head."

"Come on, there's a new baby shop that just opened next to that candy place that sells the chocolate you like, Preggo."

The trio reluctantly fell in behind the excited blonde, Rissy looking more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Reni, I am going to kill you."


	45. Chapter 45: Discomfort

Entwined

Chapter 45: Discomfort

Donnie blinked slowly and tried again to focus on the lab results. _No signs of virus, infection, or parasites._ The urge to pace had him out of his chair and nervously wandering around the cellar. Raph was leaned against the wall close to the stairs, watching the purple banded turtle pace. "Any luck, Don?"

The genius shook his head. "No. I can't figure it out, at least not by myself. The only thing I'm sure of is that something is amiss. I'll have to wait until Rissy has another fainting attack and collect more data."

Raph scowled slightly. "I'm not sure what's going on, but don't turn her in to a science fair project or I'll make good on that offer to beat your ass, Brainiac."

Donnie rolled his eyes and pinned his overprotective brother with a questioning look. "Why are you down here anyway? Run out of stuff to hit?"

Instead of a smart come back, Donnie received a small sigh and worried look. "I was wondering if you had heard anything from the girls. Kaylee stopped texting me about an hour ago after saying something about a secret mission."

Donnie's reply was cut off by the sound of an engine. The two turtles were up the stairs in no time. Reni's jeep had barely been put in park before a Kaylee bounced out and wrapped herself around Raph in greeting.

"God, get a room you two!"

The three females tried unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter at the grumpy empath's voice.

"What, don't want KayBug to test your end of the water?"

"Reni, I swear to God..."

OoO

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

"Donnie, hurry up!"

Rissy smiled gently up as her flustered mate quickly kissed her forehead and ran to where his brothers were waiting in the Shellraiser. Truth be told, it wasn't exactly their mission she was worrying about, it was her own. Stepping quietly back inside, two pairs of eyes watched her trek slowly to the bathroom where Reni was waiting.

"You know these things work better in the morning. Why not just wait?"

"If it's negative, then you can use the other one in the morning. That's why we got a two pack. Stop stalling, missy."

Grumbling, Rissy took the stick and closed the door. She opened it a minute later. "Can you wait with me? I feel like I'm going to explode."

Reni smiled serenely. "Of course. It's a big deal, it's natural to be nervous."

As the long minutes stretched on, Kaylee and Rae came to join the pair, wordlessly taking the nervous woman's hands in a silent show of support. Rissy breathed a deep, calming breath as the timer went off. Grabbing the test from the back of the toilet, the empath held it enclosed in her hands for a moment and looked around her small circle of friends. The silence was shattered as the four Sentinels finally saw the test results.

"It's..."

Kaylee jumped up with a squeal. "IT'S POSITIVE, I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!!"

Rae offered a genuine smile. "Congratulations."

But Reni's sharp eyes caught on to Rissy's slight frown. "What? Are you not happy?"

"I just... I don't want to tell the guys yet."

Reni nodded. "You need time to adjust and think, and plan a creative way to tell Donnie."

"Yeah. Swear it, Kaylee, that you'll keep your mouth shut until I'm ready."

"I will, I promise. But can I still show you the cute baby stuff I picked up earlier? And can we go shopping again soon?"

Replacing the test on the back of the toilet, Rissy gave a small smile. "Yeah, sure. What did you end up buying, girlie?"


	46. Chapter 46: Miscommunication

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! As many of you may already know, things got a little crazy here in Texas for a while. We didn't receive any damage here, thank goodness, but we've been running a skeleton crew at work so we can send every available person we can to help with disaster relief. 12 people having to do what it normally takes a crew of 30 to do for several weeks = dead tired Nechan. But! Our people are back home and healthy and whole. What more could I ask for? Enjoy!**

Entwined

Chapter 46: Miscommunication

 _Am I ready to be a mom? What if I turn out like my own mother?_

"Rissy, did you leave the test in the upstairs bathroom last night?"

Gray eyes flicked away from the book she wasn't really reading in Rae's direction. "I don't really remember. Thought I threw it away. Why?"

Rae pointed out the window to where a very uncomfortable looking Raph was training. "He also found Kaylee's stash of baby gear and has clammed up ever since. Will you talk to him? It's driving Mikey up the wall."

Rissy frowned. "Why can't Kaylee talk to him?"

"She's at work. Besides, you two are like siblings. You'll be able to get through to him."

"Well, I can try."

OoO

Leo cracked an eye. That was the third time Reni had sighed since he started meditation today. Long raven tendrils floated gently with her movement as she fiddled with a stick closer to the lake. Leo stood and crossed the short distance easily.

"Is something bothering you?"

"You said that the Foot you ambushed last night told you about a hostage in exchange for their life."

Cobalt eyes hardened. "I didn't like using threats to get information either bu-"

"That's not it. I've got a horrible feeling that I know who they have."

OoO

"Hey, tough guy, walk with me for a while."

Raph grunted, but stood and started following Rissy towards the forest. The silence between them was easy, an unspoken agreement to confidentiality. The weary empath sighed as they came to a clearing.

"Raph, we need to talk."

"About me screwing up with Kaylee? Look, I already told her I know and don't want her to get rid of it, but she's denying the whole thing."

Gray eyes rolled. "That's because she's not the one pregnant, you big duh."

"Oh yeah? Well why does she have a bunch of bags of baby stuff under our bed then? And what was with the positive test in the bathroom?"

"The test was my bad. I really thought I had thrown that away properly."

"Wait, so you're the one who's..?"

"Yeah. I'm the one who screwed up."

Raphael's face went from relief to shock to miffed as what Rissy implied hit home. "Hey, look at me. It's not a screw up, it's a damned miracle! Little sis, _none_ of us thought it would ever be possible, well Mikey did but he's a goofball on the best days." A moment passed with only the sound of Rissy's quiet sniffing breaking the silence. "Have you talked to Donnie yet? About the...?"

Chestnut curls shook. "Not yet. The girls and I just found out yesterday."

"You need to tell him."

"I know. I just... I got some things to work through first. I'm terrified of being just like my own mother."

"Why?"

Gray met green with equal parts ferocious and fear. "My extra senses come from my father's family. She was afraid of them, and so anytime I displayed or discussed them I was beaten. I ran away on my 15th birthday to live with my father's mother."

"You ain't gonna be anything like that."

"You don't know that."

"But I do. You said it yourself, remember? You've danced with plenty of demons, and you're still a good person. Now look, I won't mention anything to anyone else until you're ready for it, but it's no good keeping this a secret from Don. He's worried about ya, we all are."


End file.
